Une Histoired'Amour ?
by Toshibert
Summary: Hermione est resté profondément meurtri depuis la Grande Guerre entre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry. Cependant elle a décidé de retourner à Poudlard pour refaire sa septième année malgré le chagrin qui la ronge. Une personne va essayer de l'aider va-t-elle accepter son aide?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde :D**

**Je vous présente le premier chapitre de ma fic sur le couple Hermione/Severus, c'est ma première fic donc j'espère que vous allez aimer l'histoire, le contexte, le style d'écriture,.. enfin bref la fic quoi XD**

**Je prévois une trentaine de chapitre mais ça peut toujours changer, faut voir avec mon imaginaire ;)**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à part ceux que j'ai inventé bien sûr**

**Bonne lecture à Tous ! /D**

**P.S : J'ai effectué quelque changement sur ce chapitre pour qu'il colle avec le style des trois derniers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>

Nouveau départ

« Ça fait maintenant trois mois qu'Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont perdus la vie lors de cette funeste bataille entre le Bien et le Mal. Des décès admirables car ils ont fait échouer sa quête au pouvoir. Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Fred et pleins d'autres.

Notre Sauveur est devenu Aurore, Ron également, ils aident Georges dans sa boutique dès que le temps leur permet. Ginny entame sa septième année à Poudlard avec moi. J'ai décidé de la refaire afin d'obtenir mes ASPIC.

Mais amis ne comprennent pas mon envie d'y retourner, c'est devenu un lieu maudit pour eux. Malgré les moments de bonheur et de joie qu'on a eut, la douleur de l'année passée est toujours enfouie en eux. Je les comprends mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'y retourner. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi même.

Maintenant, je vis au Terrier avec les Weasley depuis le décès de mes parents, il y a deux mois, tués par deux Mangemorts. Je ne connais l'identité que d'un seul, Fenrir Greyback, cet pourriture de loup-garou. D'après mes informations personnelles, ils les auraient tués dans notre maison de vacance à Canberra, en Australie. Mes parents n'ayant aucun souvenirs de moi, il n'y avait plus aucunes photos ou objets pouvant laisser penser qu'ils avaient pu avoir une fille.

Greyback, assoiffé de sang, se jeta sur ma mère pour la violer avant de la tuer, et pendant ce temps, l'autre Mangemort fit subir le sortilège Doloris à mon père avant de le tuer froidement d'un sortilège de mort. Malheureusement, ces deux meurtriers sont toujours en cavale mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire à Ron et Harry.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry mais aussi les … non arrête Hermione, arrête d'y penser. Tous le monde est présent pour ses dix-huit ans. Mme Weasley a passé toute la matinée dans la cuisine afin de préparer un festin digne de ce nom. Ron, lui, il est toujours en train de dormir, heureusement que tous les invités n'arrivent que pour 14h. Ginny et moi, on s'est occupés de la décoration de la salle, et personnellement, je trouve qu'on l'a vraiment réussi. Il ne reste plus qu'une petite heure avant l'arrivée de tout le monde. Après la décoration de la table, on est montées pour nous apprêter. Elle vient de rentrer dans la chambre habillée d'une longue robe noire laissant apparaître son dos. Elle est magnifique. Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a dit :

- Hermione, tu es vraiment magnifique dans cette robe !

- Je te remercie Ginny, t'es pas mal non plus dans ta robe. Harry sera tout chamboulé en te voyant ainsi, dis-je en rigolant.

Elle était devenue toute rouge et ça m'a bien fait bien rire... J'en avais besoin. »

Soudain un cri fit sortir Hermione de son journal. Elle se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce, pour connaître sa provenance, et reconnue la voix de Mme Weasley.

- Voilà, comme ça au moins tu es réveillé !

- Mais t'es folle maman ! Ça fait super mal !

- Eh bah souffre ! Si je ne t'avais pas réveillé tu serais encore en train de dormir. Puis-je te rappeler que c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry aujourd'hui ! Ton meilleur ami !

- Je sais maman, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai mis mon réveil.

- Oui, pour l'avoir mis, tu l'as mis mais le problème c'est que ça fait trente minutes qu'il sonne dans le vide ! Donc c'était soit je te réveillais avec un seau d'eau bouillante, soit je te le fracassais sur la tête.

Ron, ne sachant quoi dire baissa la tête de honte. La situation faisait bien rire Ginny, Hermione et George.

- Maintenant tu fonces te doucher et t'habiller car tout le monde sera là d'ici trente minutes.

La mère des Weasley sortit de la chambre de son fils en claquant la porte. Elle descendit les escaliers et quand elle arriva près du trio d'amis, elle demanda à la Gryffondor :

- S'il te plaît Hermione, va soigner sa brûlure dans le dos.

- Euh… Oui bien sûr.

La jeune fille fit un effort pour ne pas rigoler. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec eux, c'était tous les jours pareil mais elle aimait cette ambiance, ça lui faisait oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle monta donc dans la chambre de Ron, au troisième étage pour le soigner.

- Eh bien, tu n'en loupe pas une toi, dit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Oh, c'est bon n'en rajoute pas !

- Bon tu te calmes ! Montre-moi ta brûlure pour que je te soigne.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre et souleva son t-shirt. La Gryffondor fût surprise par la taille de la brûlure.

- Ouah, elle devait être très en colère…

- Arrête de parler et soignes moi !

- Si tu continues de me parler de cette façon, tu peux toujours courir.

Énervée, elle commença à se lever mais fût rattraper par la main du rouquin.

- Excuse-moi. Tu peux me soigner s'il te plaît.

- Ah je préfère quand tu me le demande de cette façon.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule. Ron se leva d'un coup, la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front en lui disant :

- Merci Mione !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà il est fini, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécier.<strong>

**Laissez des reviews :D ça aide toujours pour progresser, en plus je ne mord pas XD**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

L'anniversaire d'Harry

- De rien ma petite marmotte, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et soudain la sonnette retentit. Ce fut Mme Weasley qui ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Molly.

- Bonjour Minerva, vous êtes en avance. Personne n'est là, même pas mon cher Arthur.

- Ah bon ! Je ne pensais être autant en avance. Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais dans le salon.

Mme Weasley invita Mme Mcgonagal à entrer, puis allèrent s'installer dans le salon pour papoter. Pendant ce temps, Ron venait de terminer de s'habiller. Il portait une chemise bleue avec un jean blanc, et sentait que la douleur de sa brûlure c'était atténué depuis le passage d'Hermione. Il pensa :

« Que ferais-je sans elle ? C'est vraiment un ange tombé du ciel »

Il retrouva les filles dans leur chambre. Elles étaient installées sur leur lit respectif et parlaient d'Harry.

- Hermione, tu pense qu'il remarquera ma robe, songea Ginny d'un air inquiet.

- Mais bien sûr que oui ! Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas la remarquer !

C'est vrai Hermione, mais tu connais Harry. Les filles et lui ça fait deux, dit Ron d'un ton plaisantin.

Elles lancèrent un regard méprisant, ne voyant pas où était la plaisanterie.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires Ronald Bilius Weasley ! lui dit Hermione d'un ton furieux.

Il savait que quand elle disait son nom en entier c'était une preuve de son énervement.

- Ok, ok. Désolé Ginny.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Ginny se précipita à l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. Elle voulait être la première à ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit, son visage se transforma et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle rayonnait de bonheur.

- HARRY !

- Salut Ginny ! Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi ! Alors comment vas-tu ? Ca fait trop longtemps.

- Longtemps ? Mais ça ne fait qu'une semaine.

- Ah oui. Mais ça m'a parut être une éternité.

Harry et Ginny rigolèrent, et ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. C'était Hermione et Ron qui descendaient pour saluer le survivant.

- Salut Harry ! dirent-ils en duo.

- Salut vous deux !

Il serra la main de Ron et prit Hermione dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'arriva George, il salua Harry à son tour.

- Ne restez pas dans l'entrée, venez donc vous installer dans le salon avec Minerva et moi, dit Mme Weasley.

- On arrive maman, répondit Ginny.

Ils rejoignirent tous les cinq les deux femmes dans le salon, puis les saluèrent. Ensuite tout le monde passa à table. Le plan de table fut simple, Mme Weasley en bout de table pour garder un œil sur tout le monde et bien sûr pour pouvoir se déplacer dans la cuisine sans gêner personne, à sa droite se trouvait Harry et à sa gauche sa fille cadette Ginny. Avec Hermione, elles avaient tous calculé pour qu'Harry et Ginny se retrouvent face à face. Ainsi Hermione se retrouva entre Ginny et Minerva et Ron entre Harry et George.

Hermione avait remarqué que Ginny était déçu qu'Harry ne l'ai pas complimenté sur sa robe, mais celui-ci était occupé à parler avec Mme Weasley :

- Alors Harry, comment c'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien mais mouvementée, on nous a signalé en début de matinée la présence de deux individus suspects dans l'Impasse du Tisseur.

- Ah bon ! Mais cette rue ce ne serait pas celle où vit Severus ?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas prit cette information à la légère. Je m'y suis donc rendu avec trois autres aurores pour vérifier et sécuriser les lieux, c'est alors que nous avons remarqué des mouvements étranges chez Severus. On est rentré et nous sommes tombés sur deux Mangemorts.

- Tu les as reconnus ? demanda Hermione.

- Je n'ai reconnu que Greyback, l'autre cachait son visage.

Hermione devint pâle en entendant ce nom, elle se leva et alla à la salle de bain. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle fut prit d'un sanglot en repensant à ses parents et la souffrance qu'ils avaient endurés. Elle pensa :

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe aujourd'hui ? »

Voyant qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas revenu, Ginny repensa à son teint pâle, elle se leva donc puis alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bain mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Hermione était en train de se scarifier la cuisse avec une lame de rasoir quand Ginny frappa, par panique elle cacha la lame et dissimula ses blessures par un sortilège. Puis elle sortit.

- Ça va Hermione ? T'as l'air pâle, dit Ginny d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui oui ça va, j'ai eu une nausée, je suis donc venu ici pour me rafraichir.

- Ah d'accord, tu me rassures.

Ginny ne croyait pas vraiment son histoire mais ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle pensa que lorsqu'elle serait prête, elle lui raconterait la vraie raison de sa pseudo « nausée ».

- Allez viens, allons retrouver les autres.

- Oui, je te suis, dit Hermione d'un air rassuré de ne pas être découverte.

Elles s'installèrent de nouveau à table, et écoutèrent la suite de l'histoire conté par Harry.

- Mais nous n'avons pas pu les arrêter car ils ont transplané.

- Oh, encore des Mangemorts qui réussissent à s'enfuir, lança M. Weasley.

Arthur était rentré durant la petite escapade d'Hermione. La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur, Harry souffla ses dix-huit bougies. Mme Weasley lui offra un pull qu'elle avait tricotée, tout le monde rigola jusqu'au moment où George raconta la mésaventure de la matinée. Ron devint rouge se qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Hermione se sentit mieux et espéra avoir une année à Poudlard identique à cette soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre un peu plus court que les deux précédents mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

Une lettre inattendue

Le mois d'août passa à une vitesse folle. Hermione resta beaucoup avec Ginny, elles étaient chaque jour dans la boutique de George afin de l'aider dans sa gestion. Cela lui plaisait, et puis George faisait le clown quasiment à chaque instant mais elle restait anxieuse à l'approche du 31 août. Elle écrivait de plus en plus dans son journal, mais elle le faisait le soir lorsque tout le monde était couché. La chaleur de l'été l'obligea à user plus souvent de sortilèges pour cacher ses mutilations.

Elle était pressée d'être les mercredis et les week-ends car c'était les seuls moments où Harry était présent et que sa nouvelle famille était réunit. Quelques jours plus tard, Errol le hibou des Weasley apporta une lettre destiné à Hermione.

« Chère Mademoiselle Granger,

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste de vos fournitures pour votre nouvelle année à Poudlard, celle-ci commencera le premier septembre prochain. Au plaisir de vous revoir.

Cordialement, Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de Poudlard »

Hermione songea :

« Je ne pensais pas recevoir une liste aussi longue, mais bon ce n'est pas grave, j'irais demain avec Ginny et nous en profiterons pour allez saluer George dans sa boutique. »

Le lendemain matin, elles se levèrent tôt, déjeunèrent et se préparèrent pour ensuite transplaner au Chemin de Traverse. Pour commencer, elles allèrent chez Fleury & Bott pour acheter leurs manuels, passèrent chez l'apothicaire pour le matériel de potion et s'arrêtèrent devant Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux. La boutique était pleine de sorciers, ce qui rendit leur passage difficile afin d'accéder à George.

Elles le saluèrent et discutèrent avec lui de choses et d'autres. Elles restèrent avec lui jusqu'au soir. En rentrant à 19h, elles montèrent immédiatement dans leur chambre car cette journée les avait épuisées. La semaine passa à une vitesse folle pour laisser place au jour tant redouté par Hermione. Celle-ci avait tout fait pour rester seule, Harry et Ron étaient en déplacement et Ginny était avec George à Pré-Au-Lard. Pour rester seule, elle prétexta être malade, elle s'allongea dans son lit, ouvrit son journal et se mit à écrire en même temps qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Vendredi 31 août :

Bonjour mes chers parents, j'espère que vous allez bien même si j'ai conscience que, du monde meilleur où vous êtes les mots ne peuvent heurter votre cœur. Moi je fais comme je peux pour que cela aille du mieux possible, je retourne à Poudlard dans deux jours pour réussir mes ASPIC. J'espère les obtenir en fin d'année mais après tout, je suis une Granger et la réussite est notre marque de fabrique ! Vous me manquez tellement, je vous fais la promesse de retrouver Greyback et son ami le meurtrier pour vous venger. Votre mort ne …

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir car elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Elle se leva pour aller voir d'où venait ce bruit et se retrouva face à Errol qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il entre et lui prit la lettre. Le hibou déploya ses ailes couleur chocolat et s'envola. Hermione ouvrit la lettre et lu :

« Chère Mademoiselle Granger

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que je vous nomme Préfète en Chef en compagnie d'un autre de vos camarades. Vous pourrez donc avoir accès au second wagon du Poudlard Express.

Cordialement, Minerva Mcgonagall, directrice de Poudlard »

Hermione relue la lettre, ne croyant pas le contenu de celle-ci :

« Moi Préfète en Chef ! Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Quelle cachotière cette Minerva, mais une question me trotte dans la tête. Qui peut bien être le second élève qui sera Préfet avec moi. »

Cette lettre fit réfléchir Hermione car elle état inattendue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4. Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 :<strong>

Cauchemar et nouvelle rencontre.

« Dimanche 1 septembre :

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand retour mais un retour qui s'annonce fatigant à cause de l'insomnie qui m'a frappée la nuit dernière, je me sens impatiente mais aussi anxieuse. Il est 6h du matin, tout le monde dort. Je me sens seule même si durant mes vacances j'étais très entouré par ma nouvelle famille. Peut-être que si ils savaient ce serait plus simple pour moi, peut-être qu'en leur disant je me sentirais mieux … mais je ne peux m'y résoudre.

(Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de venir s'écraser sur le journal, puis d'un revers de la main elle balaya toutes traces d'une quelconque tristesse.)

Ils pensent que j'ai surmonté la douleur qui règne en moi depuis ce fameux jour mais ce n'est qu'une façade qui me protège et qui continuera à me protéger aux yeux de mes amis. »

Elle ferma et rangea son journal dans sa valise, puis elle descendit se faire couler un bain. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui fit oublier durant un bref instant ses tourments. La douceur du bain l'emporta dans les bras de Morphée.

Cependant cette escapade au pays des rêves ne dura pas longtemps et tourna au cauchemar. Durant son sommeil, elle revécu le combat entre le Bien et le Mal de manière saisissante. Elle se revoyait courir pour échapper aux Mangemorts et revoyait toutes les victimes de ce massacre, couvertes de sang, Tonks et Lupin main dans la main. Et Mme Weasley et Ginny qui serraient avec force la main du cadavre de Fred. Elle revoyait aussi ses professeurs qu'elle appréciait tant en train de se battre corps et âmes pour sauver les murs du château.

Elle se réveilla en hurlant, terrifiée par les images qu'elle revoyait.

- HERMIONE ! Ca va ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

C'était Ginny qui toquait à la porte, inquiète par ce cri d'effroi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je me suis assoupis dans mon bain et j'ai fais un cauchemar.

- Ah tu me rassures, je t'attends dans la chambre mais dépêche toi car Harry arrive dans deux heures.

- Ok.

Elle réalisa que cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle s'était assoupie, elle sortit du bain et s'habilla. Elle rejoignit Ginny dans leur chambre, elle était avec George et Ron.

- Ca va Hermione ? Tu nous as fait peur tu sais, lui dit Ron.

- Ne t'en fait pas tout va bien, je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est Ron et ses ronflements qui nous ont réveillés, dit George d'un ton moqueur.

Ils rigolèrent tous à cette remarque, même Ron car il savait que c'était pour faire rire Hermione. Et puis il avait l'habitude des moqueries de son frère.

- A TABLE! cria Mme Weasley.

- On arrive maman! répondit George.

Ils descendirent dans le salon, il y avait un table pleine à craquer.

- Regarde Hermione tu as tous se qu'il faut pour chasser ces vilains démons.

- Merci Molly mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas manger correctement.

- On connait la musique maman, tu nous la sors tous les jours.

- Et bien tais toi et appliques la Ronald Weasley !

Ron devint rouge. Le déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur. Ils débarrassèrent puis montèrent se préparer. La sonnette retentie et Mme Weasley se précipita à la porte.

- Harry !

- Bonjour Molly, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien mon garçon. Entre.

Il entra et salua tout le monde. Ils discutèrent un peut puis transplanèrent à la gare King's Cross. Ils rejoignirent la voie 93/4, elle était pleine à craquer d'élèves, de parents qui disaient adieu à leurs enfants jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Elles se trouvaient devant un wagon à moitié plein.

- Bien celui-ci est parfait, il y a peu de monde dedans, fit remarquer Mme Weasley.

- Oui et au moins nous serons tranquilles durant le trajet, répondit Ginny.

- Euh … j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne pourrais être avec Ginny dans le wagon car j'ai été élu Préfète en Chef donc je dois aller dans le second wagon.

- Cool, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? demanda Ginny.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise, désolé Ginny.

- Pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas on se verra à Poudlard, espèce de cachotière.

- Oui je sais, répondit-elle fièrement.

- Les filles le train va partir alors on se dépêche, rappela Mme Weasley.

Elles firent leur au revoir.

- Prend soin de toi, dit Harry à Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Harry prit à part Ginny.

- Prend soin de toi Ginny et garde un œil sur elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je le ferais.

- Ginny je …

- Oui Harry tu …

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Harry.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Bon les tourtereaux le train va partir, dit Ron.

- Oui c'est bon ! Espèce de rabat joie.

Harry et Ginny se firent un dernier baiser. Hermione courra jusqu'au second wagon et Ginny monta dans le moins bruyant. En rentrant elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme. Il était assez grand et plutôt mince. Il avait les cheveux châtain, un peu ébouriffés et des yeux d'un bleu couleur océan. Il portait déjà sa robe de sorcier.

- Salut, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Trevor et toi ?

- Hermione, tu dois être l'autre Préfet en Chef, t'es dans quelle maison ?

- Je suis à Serdaigle. Toi t'es à Gryffondor c'est ça ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu es l'ami du Survivant, Harry Potter, lui aussi était à Gryffondor.

(Pourquoi suis-je toujours associé à lui ?! Je suis son amie mais il y a des limites.)

- Je comprends mieux maintenant.

Ils discutèrent ensemble le reste du trajet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour votre plus grand plaisir le chapitre 5. Bonne Lecture :D**

**Pour Lou : je ne pense pas le martyriser mais juste faire ressortir le comique du personnage et puis Hermione a besoin de rire en ce moment donc autant la faire rire de cette manière :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong>

Retour à Poudlard.

Le Poudlard Express arriva à destination en fin de journée, Hermione et Trevor descendirent et rejoignirent les calèches afin de se rendre au château. Ils arrivèrent devant le Grande Salle lorsque le Professeur Mcgonagall les interpella :

- Professeur Mcgonagall que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il

- Oh rien d'alarmant Mr Eldrich, je voulais juste vous remettre vos insignes de préfet en chef en main propre leurs dit-elle enthousiaste.

- Ils saisirent leurs insignes et les mirent en dessous de l'écusson de leur maison respective.

- Merci Professeur dirent-ils en duo.

- Mais de rien, cela me fait plaisir. Vous savez je ne serais plus votre Professeur à partir de maintenant.

- A cause de votre post de directrice ? demanda Trevor.

- Oui je suis surchargé de paperasse que m'envoi le ministère répondit-t-elle.

- Mais qui prendras la relève alors ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Il se prénomme Hatcher. Ne vous en faîte pas Miss Granger, il saura me succéder.

- Je n'en doute pas mais rien ne pourra remplacer vos cours.

Le Professeur Mcgonagall sourit à la réponse de son ancienne élève.

Elle leur signala qu'ils pouvaient maintenant entrer dans la Grande Salle. Ils rejoignirent chacun leurs tables, Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny. La répartition des premières années eut lieu suivit par le discours de la directrice :

- Bonsoir à tous, tout d'abord bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves. Cette année est l'année du changement mais aussi de la renaissance. Pour commencer, j'ai nommé comme adjoint le Professeur Flitwick (Il se leva et tous le monde applaudit). Enfin je vous présent les nouveaux professeurs présent cette année : Le Professeur Hatcher qui s'occupera de la métamorphose et le Professeur Sanchez qui elle se chargera des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione ne suivit pas le reste du discours à cause d'une vive douleur au niveau des avant-bras. Elle essaya de la contenir jusqu'à ce que son attention se tourne à nouveau vers la directrice :

- Pour ceux qui le souhaiteraient, le Professeur Rogue fournira des cours d'Occlumencie/Légimencie. Merci pour votre attention et bonne appétit.

(Professeur Rogue ? Occlumencie et Légimencie ? Cours ? Pourquoi pas, ça pourra m'être utile quand je serais Médicomage)

Les délicieux mets préparés par les elfes dans la cuisine apparurent sur les tables et tous les élèves commencèrent à manger.

- Vous avez vu la chauve-souris est encore là. J'ai entendue dire qu'il aurait failli mourir durant la Grande Guerre, lança un élève de Griffondors qui se trouvait près d'Hermione.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, son regard s'arrêta sur l'homme le plus à gauche.

(Il n'a pas changé. Ses yeux noirs font toujours aussi froids dans le dos...pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude bien évidemment.)

Elle repensa au jour où il avait été sauvé.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Harry venait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se trouvait près de Lupin et Tonks dans la Grande Salle, quand Hermione s'approcha de lui en courant._

_- Harry ! Nous devons sauver Severus._

_- Mais Hermione il…._

_- « Il » rien du tout ! Il mérite qu'on essaye de le sauver après tout le courage qu'il a manifesté pour que tu réussisses à nous débarrasser de Voldemort._

_Harry hésita une seconde puis finit par répondre :_

_- Tu as raison Mione, allons-y !_

_Ils se précipitèrent dehors en direction du Saule Cogneur afin de rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante. Ils prirent le passage sous celui-ci, longèrent le long couloir et se retrouvèrent face aux corps inerte de leur Professeur. Harry s'agenouilla près de lui, il fit pression sur son cou avec sa main droite afin de stopper le sang qui en coulait. De l'autre, il vérifia s'il y avait un pouls._

_- Hermione je le sens mais il est très faible._

_- Très bien. Ramenons-le au château._

_Sans perdre de temps, elle fit léviter son corps et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Harry qui était partis devant pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh se trouvait déjà dans l'infirmerie. Quand elle rentra dans la pièce, avec le corps de la Terreur des Cachots, Mme Pomfresh lui indiqua un lit. Elle le posa sur le lit indiqué. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers lui afin de l'examiner._

_Après quelques minutes, elle se tourna vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres et déclara :_

_- Severus est décidemment quelqu'un de très intelligent. Son corps est immunisé contre le poison, il devait déjà savoir…. Je dois simplement arrêter le saignement. Mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang donc il va mettre un certains temps à se réveiller mais il ne mourra pas dans cette infirmerie._

_Leurs visages montrèrent un profond soulagement à l'annonce de cette bonne nouvelle._

_- Mme Pomfresh, pourriez-vous omettre de lui dire comment il a été sauvé lorsqu'il se réveillera ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton suppliant._

_- Mais pourquoi donc Potter ? demanda-t-elle confuse_

_Voyant le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. Hermione semblait elle aussi satisfaite par cette réponse._

**_FIN DU FLASH-BACK_**

- Hermione tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda Ginny.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et répondit :

- Si si ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais juste ailleurs c'est tout.

Elles mangèrent puis à la fin du repas, le Professeur Rogue, Trevor ainsi que la directrice la rejoignirent.

- Miss Granger, suivez-moi, nous allons vous montrer vos appartements à vous et à Mr Eldrich.

L'appartement possédait un énorme salon jonché de plusieurs fauteuils et de deux canapés qui était tous aux tours d'une cheminée. Il y avait une bibliothèque ainsi que des tapisseries qui prenaient possession de deux murs. L'un à droite était de couleur bleu argenté. Il portait une toile avec un immense aigle dessiné dessus ainsi que quelques tableaux. L'autre en face était rouge et or. Lui aussi portait une toile mais avec un lion cette fois. Il y avait aussi quelques vieilleries. Au fond de cette salle, il y avait trois portes, une donnait sur la salle de bains et les deux autres sur les chambres des deux préfets.

- J'espère que vous vous y plairez. Maintenant je dois vous laisser. Bonne nuit jeunes gens, leurs dit-Mcgonagall.

- Bonne nuit professeurs, répondirent-ils en ensemble.

- Vous venez Severus dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Lorsqu'ils fermèrent la porte, les deux préfets explosèrent de rire.

- Vous venez Severus imita Hermione à la perfection.

- Pauvre Rogue, elle ne va pas le lâcher de si tôt.

- Tu m'étonnes, bon je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Trevor.

- Bonne nuit, Granger.

Hermione sourit et entra dans sa chambre. Elle se changea et se coucha. La fatigue l'emporta aussitôt.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla vers 7h, elle fit sa toilette matinale, mit son uniforme et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mcgonagall vint leurs distribuer leurs emplois du temps.

**LUNDI**

_9h-10h30 : Potion (Professeur Rogue)_

_10h30-12h : Métamorphose (Professeur Hatcher)_

_13h-15h : Sortilèges (Professeur Flitwick)_

_15h-17h : Etude des moldus (Professeur Burbage)_

_22h-minuit : Ronde_

**MARDI**

_9h-10h30 : DCFM (Professeur Sanchez)_

_10h30-12h : Botanique (Professeur Chourave)_

_13h-15h : Occlumencie/Légimencie (Professeur Rogue)_

_15h-17h : Histoire de la Magie (Professeur Binns)_

**MERCREDI**

_9h-10h30 : Métamorphose_

_10h30-12h : Potion_

_13h-15h : Etude des Moldues_

_15h-17h : Sortilèges_

_22h-minuit : Ronde_

**JEUDI**

_9h-10h30 : Botanique_

_10h30-12h : Légimencie/Occlumencie_

_13h-15h : Métamorphose_

_15h-17h :DCFM_

**VENDREDI**

_9h-10h30 :Histoire de la Magie_

_10h30-12h : DCFM_

_13h-15h : Botanique_

_15h-17h : Potion_

_22h-minuit : Ronde_

Elle commençait donc avec deux heures de potions en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle vit en bas de chaque jour ses heures de rondes qu'elle devait effectuer avec Trevor. Elle tourna la tête vers sa table et croisa son regard, un regard chaleureux qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Tu le regardes déjà de si bon matin dit Ginny en plaisantant.

- Ginny !

- C'est bon je rigole. N'empêche il est mignon quand même.

- C'est vrai dit-elle en souriant. N'oublis pas Harry quand même.

- Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a déjà commandé qu'on ne peut regarder le menu. [_Auteur : J'approuve totalement.._]

- Tout a fait d'accord !

Elles rigolèrent à cette remarque. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe, entrèrent et s'installèrent. Rogue balaya la classe d'un regard et s'arrêta sur Hermione.

- Alors comme ça notre célèbre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout revient à Poudlard après une année buissonnière. [_Auteur : Mais t'es bête ou quoi tu le savais déjà !_] J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé lui dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- Non professeur, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me reposer, j'étais TRES occupé par un certain mage noir !

- Je vous enlève dix points pour votre insolence, Miss Granger dit-il d'un ton sec.

(Ca y est ça commence, déjà des points en moins, faut bien prendre le relais d'Harry. On ne dirait pas qu'il a échappée à la mort celui-là !)

Le reste du cours ne se passa pas trop mal c'est-à-dire pas de points de perdus pour Gryffondors mais pas plus non plus. Hermione alla voir son Professeur à la fin du cours.

- Professeur je n'aurais pas du vous parler ainsi, excusez mon attitude.

- En effet vous n'auriez pas due.

- Mais vous non plus chuchota-t-elle.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Rien du tout…je voulais juste vous annoncer que je m'inscrivais à vos cours d'Occlumencie/Légimencie.

- Ah et pourquoi cela ?

- Je souhaite devenir Médicomage et comme certaines personnes arrivent à Ste Mangouste ne pouvant plus communiquer. Je pense donc qu'en tant que légimens je pourrais entrer dans leurs esprits afin de savoir d'où vient le problème, bien sûr avec leurs accords. Mais si vous ne voulez pas faire cours à une élève qui fait l'école buissonnière…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas ! Au contraire, je trouve cela très courageux de votre part dit-il d'un ton légèrement impressionné qu'il prenait soit de cacher.

- Merci Professeur.

Elle sortit des cachots le sourire aux lèvres, Ginny l'attendais à l'extérieur. Elles partirent pour leurs nouveau cours. A midi, elles déjeunèrent. L'après-midi se passa mieux, elles eurent sortilèges et Etude des Moldues. Dans ses derniers cours, Hermione étonna ses professeurs par son niveau et récupéra quarante points. Après le dînes, elle quitta Ginny et alla se changer pour sa première ronde. Trevor vint la chercher vers 21h50. Ils firent le tour du château tout en papotant puis rentrèrent dans leur appartement sans avoir croisé un seul élève.


	6. Chapter 6

**Après le cinq voici le chapitre 6. J'espère que vous l'aimerez... et Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>

Harcèlement et Occlumancie.

Le lendemain, les cours de la matinée passèrent à grande vitesse. Hermione avait hâte d'avoir son premier cours d'Occlumencie/Légimencie. Après le déjeuner, elle partit direction, les cachots lorsqu'elle fut tirée par le poignet et plaquée contre un mur.

- Alors sale Sang de Bourbe, on se promène seule dans les couloirs. Tu n'as pas peur des représailles parce que c'est à cause de Toi et de Tes Amis si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort. Je compte bien te le faire payer Moi.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre elle, commença à baisser sa jupe, à dégrafer les boutons de sa chemise lorsque Miss Teigne apparut. Par peur, il partit en courant après lui avoir murmuré :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le ferais payer !

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes, se rhabilla et courut jusqu'au bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, nous allons commencer par l'Occlumencie et voir si vous êtes meilleur que votre ami Potter pour fermer votre esprit.

Dès les premières fois, elle réussit à fermer son esprit ainsi que les fois suivantes. Rogue était impressionné. Il tenta une dernière fois voyant la fatigue de son élève mais ce fut à nouveau un échec.

- Bien, nous allons nous arrêter là. Reposez-vous, vous êtes épuisée.

- Oui Professeur, à jeudi pour un nouveau cours.

Elle se dirigea tel un automate à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle levait la main sans arrêt comme si de rien n'était. A la fin du cours, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements. La gryffondor venait de rentrée dans sa chambre, elle était recroquevillée sur son lit. L'image de se qui lui était arrivé la hantait, elle voulait l'effacer de sa mémoire. Elle dormit très mal, ses rêves étaient hantés par son agresseur.

Le lendemain, elle se leva très tôt. Elle était dans la salle de bain depuis déjà deux heures. Elle avait recommencée à se mutiler, ses poignets étaient ses victimes. Trevor se leva, regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil, il était 7h30. Il sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche mais la porte de la salle de bain resta bloquée.

- Hermione ? C'est toi qui es dedans ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Soudain il entendit des petits bruits comme des gémissements mais de douleur.

- Hermione ! Hermione ça va ?

Hermione leva soudainement la tête, elle venait à peine de remarquer sa présence.

- Oui tout va bien. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis en sortant de la douche et je suis tombée ! Hahaha…

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué. Tu pourrais sortir il faut que je me douche.

Elle mit des bandages sur ses plaies, les camoufla ainsi que la lame grâce à un sortilège et sortit.

- Voilà ! Elle est tout à toi maintenant, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Super, merci.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione s'installa à coter de Ginny, elle omit de lui raconter son agression, voulant ainsi l'oublier. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de leur première heure de cours. Elles s'installèrent au premier rang comme toujours d'ailleurs. Le cours passa plutôt vite.

- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous venir me voir ? dit le Professeur Hatcher.

- Bien sûr, Professeur répondit-elle.

Elle attendit que tous ses camarades soient sortis puis se dirigea vers le bureau de son Professeur.

- Vous vouliez-me parler, Professeur ?

- Oui. J'ai remarqué depuis notre dernier cours que vous leviez très souvent la main. Bien que cela soit à votre avantage, j'aimerais que vous laissiez les autres participer. Je pense que vous êtes un obstacle à la progression de plusieurs de vos camarades.

La brune resta bouche bée, c'était la première fois en huit ans qu'on lui faisait cette demande.

- Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous, Miss Granger ?

- Euh…Oui Professeur, j'essayerai de moins lever la main lui dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincant.

- Bien vous pouvez disposer.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Mr Hatcher eut alors un léger sourire de coin. Elle sortit et constata que son cours de Potion avait déjà commencé. Elle courût comme si la mort était à ses trousses puis s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle toqua, entrouvrit la porte et vit que tout les autres élèves étaient là sauf le Professeur Rogue. Elle en profita pour rentrer dans la salle, la porte claqua aussitôt. Elle sursauta.

- Miss Granger, croyez-vous que parce que vous avez aidé à sauver le monde, cela vous donne le droit d'arriver en retard ? dit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle se tourna légèrement et décida finalement de lui faire face.

- Pas du tout, Professeur. Si je suis en retard c'est parce que le Professeur Hatcher ma retenue en fin d'heure.

- Même si cela est vrai, j'enlève quand même trente points à Gryffondor.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Maintenant aller à votre place, dit-il agacé.

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Trevor, énervée par le comportement de la Terreur des Cachots.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là…Interrogation surprise sur le Philtre de Confusion.

Tous les élèves gémirent de désespoir à cette annonce.

(Quel goujat celui-là ! Il l'a fait exprès ! Parfois je me demande pourquoi je...)

Le Professeur Rogue eut un légé sourire, il venait d'entrée dans son esprit pour voir si elle allait réagir.

Il pensa (Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être charmante quand elle est énervée…Severus reprend toi voyons !)

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves rendirent leurs copies. Hermione la donna en dernier puis sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de cours pour déjeuner. A la fin de la journée, la gryffondor avait une tonne de devoir à faire. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour les faire jusqu'à ce que Trevor vienne la chercher pour aller dîner. Après le repas, elle monta dans sa chambre puis fit sa ronde avec lui. Celle-ci se passa sans problème.

Sa journée du lendemain ainsi que les autres passèrent sans qu'elle n'ait à nouveau à faire à son mystérieux agresseur. Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée, elle croulait sous les devoirs qui jaillissaient de partout.

« Mardi 10 septembre :

Trop de devoirs, j'en ai vraiment trop et tout ça à cause de qui !? Craig Hatcher ! Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il dise aux autres Professeurs de me donner plus de devoirs ? Tout ça parce que Monsiieur trouve que je participe toujours autant ! ARGH..si il n'était pas mon Professeur celui-là, je l'aurais…. »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se leva pour aller à son premier cours de la journée, Défense Contre les Forces de Mal.

C'était l'un de ses préférés après l'Occlumencie. Elle trouvait que Mme Sanchez était une excellente Professeur. Avec son niveau, elle réussit à récolter quarante points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor.

Après son cours de Botanique, elle alla déjeuner pour après se rendre à son cours d'Occlumencie.

- Bonjour Professeur.

Il leva la tête de son livre et lui répondit :

- Oh, Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous êtes toujours à l'heure à se que je vois.

- Bien évidemment j'ai eu une bonne remontrance.

Il sourit à cette remarque puis son visage retrouva son indifférence habituelle.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire de la légimencie. J'ai pu constater que vous étiez une très bonne oclumente.

Elle rougit à cette remarque ce que son Professeur remarque mais fit mine d'ignorer.

- Bien vous allez essayer de rentrer dans mon esprit.

- Très bien dit-elle confiante.

Elle lança plusieurs fois le sortilège mais ils échouèrent tous.

- Hé bien, Miss Granger que vous arrive-t-il ? Mon esprit est trop fort pour vous ? dit-il un peu moqueur.

Elle tenta une dernière fois, ne voulant pas lui donner raison. Ce dernier essai fut un succès, elle réussit à entrer dans son esprit. Elle vit alors un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en train de pleurer, mettant son pyjama. Une masse ressemblant à celle d'un homme se trouvait derrière lui. Soudain elle fût projetée en arrière.

- Ça suffit ! dit-il.

- Professeur ? dit-elle confuse.

- Sortez, le cours est terminé !

Sans demander son reste, elle sortit de la salle de cours. Elle se dirigea vers son cours qui s'annonçait dès plus ennuyant. Durant tout le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, elle ne cessa de penser à ce petit garçon qu'elle avait vu en train de pleurer.

(Ce pourrait-il que se soit lui ? Mais qui pourrais être cet homme derrière ? Et pourquoi pleurait-il ?)

Toutes ces questions lui torturaient la tête. A la fin du cours, elle décida de faire ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque. Trevor vînt la chercher une heure avant le repas, il la trouva endormi sur un de ses livres.

- Hermione, réveille-toi ! Hermione !

Il la secoua un peu et elle se leva d'un coup.

- Trevor...qu'est-ce qui a ? dit-elle encore somnolente.

- Le repas est dans 1h. Je suis venu te chercher pour que tu puisses te changer.

- Ah ! OK.

Ils partirent ensemble, direction leur appartement. Hermione se doucha, se changea. Ils descendirent ainsi tous les deux dans la Grande Salle. Durant le repas, elle constata que tous les Professeurs étaient là sauf, Rogue.

Pendant ce temps dans les cachots :

- Comment ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible ?! Je suis pourtant l'un des meilleurs occlumens.

Il lança de nombreux objets sous le coup de la colère

- Maintenant elle m'a vu. Une élève vient de voir ce que même ce crétin de Dumbeldore ne savait pas. Il a fallu que ça soit la Miss Je-Sais-Tout qui le voie à cause de ma faiblesse.

Il saccageait son bureau afin d'extérioriser sa colère.

Hermione venait de finir de manger. Elle était maintenant sur un des canapés en train de discuter avec Trevor.

- Je te jure que Hatcher va le regretter!

- C'est vrai qu'il y a été un peu fort quand même. De tous les septièmes années je crois bien que tu es la seule à être autant surchargé.

- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué. Au moins je ne suis pas folle.

- Tu crois qu'il a une dent contre toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien tous se que je sais c'est qu'il fait preuve d'une injustice profonde envers moi.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant une heure trente puis finirent pas se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle fit mine d'être un fantôme durant le cours du Professeur Hatcher. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté, aucune remarque et pas beaucoup de devoirs de sa part. Le cours de Potion se passa dans le calme le plus complet. Il valait mieux ne pas énerver Rogue.

La jeune fille avait une petite idée sur le pourquoi de cette froideur et de cette mauvaise humeur qui l'envahissait. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans aucun remue ménage particulier. A 21h30, Trevor vînt la chercher pour qu'ils effectuent leurs Ronde. Trevor s'occupa d'une partie du château et Hermione de l'autre. Aucun élève n'était à l'extérieur de son dortoir. Elle revint donc vers ses appartements quand fût tirée puis allongée de force sur un bureau. Il était revenu.

- Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais te voir. Là dernière fois, tu as été sauvée mais cette fois-ci, tu peux toujours rêver, personne ne viendra.

Elle essaya de hurler mais de sa bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Il avait utilisé le sortilège du Mutisme. Il lui attacha les mains et se mit à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa brutalement, introduisant sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il commença à lui ôter sa chemise puis son soutien gorge.

- Pour une sang de bourbe, tu en as une belle poitrine, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Il joua avec un de ses seins et commença à lui enlever sa jupe. Hermione, par inadvertance, réussit à briser le Sortilège et se mit à crier de toutes ses forces. Surpris, il la gifla violemment et s'enfuit en courant. Trevor, qui était près de la salle en question, se précipita pour voir se qui se passait.

Il découvrit avec horreur la jeune fille à moitié déshabillée, allongée sur le bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui détacha les mains, ôta sa propre cape et la lui posa sur ses épaules. Il croisa son regard, terrifié et rempli de larmes. Hermione se blottit dans ses bras.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? dit-il d'un ton calme.

- Pers…Personne, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai mais j'attendrais que tu sois prête.

Il la ramena jusqu'à sa chambre. La gryffondor se mit dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle ramena ses genoux vers elle, y déposa son visage et commença à pleurer. Elle s'endormit au milieu de la nuit.

Son horloge affichait 7h à son réveil. Elle décida de se lever. Elle se doucha, puis s'habilla afin d'aller à ses cours de la journée.

Trevor s'était endormi dans le canapé. Il l'entendit sortir de sa chambre, ce qui le réveilla.

- Ça va Hermione ? Tu te sens…mieux ?

- Oui Trevor, merci. S'il-te-plaît ne pose pas de question, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord. Mais sache que je suis là.

- Merci Trev.

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis cette fameuse nuit. Elle refusait toujours d'aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail, ne se laissant aucun instant de libre afin de penser à autre chose plutôt qu'à ses cours.

(Si je ne l'avais pas vu cette nuit là, dans cette position, toute tremblante, apeurée et en pleurs j'aurais pu croire comme tous les autres que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille pour elle).


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7. Je pense m'être un lemon par la suite sur le couple harry/ginny mais il est en cours d'écriture. Je poste donc le chapitre sans pour le moment. Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 :<strong>

Un anniversaire très spécial.

« Lundi 16 septembre :

Cela fait une semaine que cet homme est revenu pour essayer d'abuser de moi…Les images de cette soirée, me revienne sans cesse. J'ai peur quand je suis seule, peur qu'il revienne pour finir le travail. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Je n'en dors pratiquement plus. Les cernes ont envahit mon visage. Je fais en sorte d'être toujours entourée quand ce n'est pas Ginny c'est Trevor. Il fait maintenant le clown à chaque fois qu'il peut, on dirait George. Je sais que c'est pour moi et je trouve ça tellement mignon de sa part. Même si il voudrait que je lui en parle, il continue d'attendre tout en me faisant rire. Je me sens mieux quand ils sont là, je me sens en...sécurité. Dans trois jours, je vais moi aussi souffler mes dix-huit bougies. Je ne suis pas impatiente, bien au contraire. Harry et Ron devrait normalement venir à la fin de la semaine. J'ai hâte de les revoir tous les deux ».

Hermione fut interrompu par Trevor qui venait de taper à sa porte.

- Trevor, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle décida de sortir de sa chambre. En ouvrant la porte quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Elle se retrouva allongée sur le sol avec Trevor au-dessus d'elle.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? dit-elle en se frottant la tête.

- C'est ta torture matinale ! Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ? dit-il.

- Tu….

- Oui ! Mais comme tu as oublié cela va durer plus longtemps dit-il d'un ton légèrement sadique.

- Oh non non non, je ne te laisserais pas faire !

C'était trop tard, Trevor avait déjà commencé à la chatouiller. Elle rigolait tellement. Il faisait ça tous les matins afin qu'elle soit toujours de bonne humeur. Et puis son rire était tellement unique. Au bout de dix minutes, il arrêta et se releva.

- Tu…tu…tu me…me le…payeras dit-elle essoufflée.

- Mais oui ! Je te crois, dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Bon tu te lèves, je te rappelle qu'on a cours dans vingt minutes.

Elle se releva et alla se préparer en deux temps trois mouvements.

Elle revînt et ils partirent tous les deux en direction de leurs cours respectifs. Elle s'était assise au premier rang.

Rogue rentra comme toujours par le fond de la classe et s'assit à son bureau. Il avait retrouvé son indifférence.

- Bien aujourd'hui vous allez me faire la potion d'Amnésie. Vous la mettrez sur mon bureau à la fin de l'heure.

Tous les élèves s'atterrent au travail. Hermione faisait sa potion avec Ginny. Durant le cours, elle lança quelques œillades vers son Professeur pour observer son regard. Mais se fût vain, il l'ignorait complètement. A la fin de l'heure, elle déposa sa potion comme chacun des élèves à leurs tours. Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand le Professeur Rogue l'interpella.

- Miss Granger ! Venez me voir dit-il.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Ce n'était pas un regard froid comme à son habitude, cette fois-ci il était plutôt affectueux.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau.

- Que vouliez-vous me dire ?

- Je sais que jeudi se sera votre anniversaire. J'ai donc pris la décision de vous épargner l'heure d'Occlumencie que nous avons ensemble.

- Vous voulez dire que le cours n'aura pas lieu ?

- Tout à fait. J'ose espérer que cela vous fait plaisir.

- Bien sûr Professeur ! dit-elle heureuse.

Elle se reteint de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

- Bon et bien vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades.

Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte mais avant d'en franchir le seuil, elle se retourna face à lui et dit :

- Merci beaucoup Professeur.

Elle était déjà sortit lorsqu'il répondit :

- De rien Herm….Mis Granger.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop de problème. Elle réussit à gagner trente points pour Gryffondors en Sortilèges et trente autres en Etude des Moldue. Durant le repas, les douleurs des marques qu'elle s'infligeait refirent surface. Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule. Elles disparurent aussitôt. Elle discutait avec Ginny et d'autres Gryffondors quand elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle essaya de savoir de qui il s'agissait mais se fût un échec.

(Cherche…Cherche petite Sang de Bourbe…tôt ou tard tu connaîtras la même chose qu'elle !)

Trevor vînt la chercher à table. Ils partirent vers leur appartement pour discuter jusqu'au moment de leur ronde qui se passa sans souci. Les jours passèrent jusqu'à celui de son anniversaire. Trevor était venu dans sa chambre dès son réveil pour lui sauter dessus.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PETITE LIONNE dit-il en criant.

- Trevor arrête de crier, dit-elle à moitié endormi.

- Arrête de te plaindre, petite râleuse. C'est-on anniversaire aujourd'hui donc LEVE toi !

- Humm…

Il tira les draps et la fit léviter grâce au Sortilège Levicorpus.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Pose-moi maintenant !

- Tu vois quand tu veux dit-il fière d'avoir réussit son coup.

Il la posa à terre. Elle vînt le serrer dans ses bras.

- Merci Trev.

Il sourit puis au bout de quelques minutes, ils rompirent cette embrassade. Chacun alla se préparer puis ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. A son entrée dans la Salle, tous les élèves ainsi que les Professeurs hurlèrent :

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE.

Hermione rougit. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle su tous de suite que c'était une idée de Ginny. La directrice prit alors la parole.

- Miss Granger comme vous pouvez le voir personne ne vous à oublier pour ce jour qui est le votre. Les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé que vous n'aurez aucuns devoirs durant la semaine à venir. Considérez cela comme un cadeau pour votre anniversaire.

La brune reprit ses esprits et dit :

- Merci a vous tous, camarade comme Professeur, pour cette surprise.

La directrice demanda à tous les élèves de rejoindre leurs tables. Son premier cours se passa à merveille. Durant son heure de trou, Hermione rejoignit Ginny au parque. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien.

- Hermione je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr lui répondit-t-elle.

- Et bien en faîte…Harry devrait normalement venir samedi…

- Oui et alors ?

- Bah tu sais ça fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu…les lettres c'est bien…

- Mais ?

- Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

- Ginny où tu veux en venir ?

- Je voudrais que tu me prêtes ta chambre !

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ? … Attend ce n'est pas pour se que je pense, j'espère ! dit-elle d'un ton un peu réprobateur.

- Ohh s'il te plaîîît Hermione juste cette fois dit la rousse d'un ton suppliant.

- Ginny je ne pense pas que tu sois prête…

- Si je le suis ! J'en ai très envie…et puis en tant que meilleure amie, tu dois m'aider !

- Je sais mais là…tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui ! Alors tu acceptes ?

- …..Je vais dire…..Oui, dit-elle pas très rassurée.

- Super ! Merciii beaucoup Mione.

Elles partirent déjeuner puis allèrent à leurs cours de l'après-midi.

Durant tous le cours de Métamorphose, le Professeur Hatcher était d'une humeur massacrante. Sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait donner de devoirs supplémentaires à la Gryffondors.

Le cours suivant se passa dans une toute autre ambiance.

Le Professeur Sanchez fit voler les points en plus pour les Gryffondors ce qui n'était pas pour leurs déplaire. A la fin de son cours, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et croisa son Professeur de Potion.

- Tiens donc…Miss Granger !

- Bonjour à vous aussi Professeur !

- Où allez-vous ainsi ?

- J'allais à la bibliothèque, pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh pour rien. Le fait de ne pas avoir de devoirs durant une semaine, vous perturbe tant que ça pour vous rendre à la bibliothèque ?

- Pas le moins du monde. J'aime tout simplement lire, voilà tout.

- Je vois…et bien je vais vous laisser continuer votre route.

Chacun alla dans la direction qu'ils avaient choisie. Soudain le Professeur Rogue se retourna et dit :

- Miss Granger, j'oubliais de vous dire…Joyeux Anniversaire.

- Merci Professeur dit-elle en souriant.

Ils reprirent leurs routes. Hermione sortit de la bibliothèque pour aller manger. Elle décida ensuite d'aller se coucher.

(Enfin on est samedi ! Je vais enfin les revoir tout les deux.)

Harry et Ron devait arriver en début d'après-midi. La rousse prépara la chambre de la Gryffondors pour y accueillir son futur amant. Ils arrivèrent à 14h30.

- Salut Mione dirent-ils en duo.

- Salut vous deux.

Elle les serra dans ses bras. Ginny embrassa ensuite le Survivant.

- Au faîte Mione, Joyeux Anniversaire dit Ron.

- Merci Ronald, dit-elle en souriant.

Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce se que la rousse entraîne Harry avec elle. Elle l'emmena jusqu'aux appartements de la brune.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron s'était installé sous un arbre pour discuter. Soudain elle pensa (Il faudra que je change les draps à mon retour).


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le Chapitre 8 !**

**/!\ ATTENTION/!\: Ce chapitre comporte une scène de viol très explicite donc pour les AMES SENSIBLES je déconseille de lire la partie entre ### ,l****a scène se trouvant à la fin du chapitre.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira...et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 :<strong>

Le bal d'Halloween.

« Mercredi 21 octobre :

Ça fait aujourd'hui un mois qu'Harry et Ron sont venus me voir pour mon anniversaire. Depuis, plusieurs sortit à Pré-au-Lard on eut lieu ainsi que des visites surprises de leurs parts. Hier j'ai encore reçu une lettre, ça en fait cinq maintenant. C'est sa nouvelle façon de me faire peur….et malheureusement ça fonctionne. J'ai encore plus peur qu'avant, peur qu'il revienne vraiment pour finir se qu'il avait commencé. J'avoue que le faite de préparer le bal d'Halloween avec Trevor me rassure. Je suis constamment entourée ce qui a du le dissuader de revenir au château. D'ailleurs en parlant de bal celui-ci a lieu dans dix jours. J'ai hâte mais j'appréhende également cet événement. »

Elle ferma son journal puis sortit prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla puis se rendit à la Grande Salle avec Trevor. Partout on voyait des affiches promouvant le bal.

**_Samedi 31 Octobre_**

**_Réception en l'Honneur de Dracula_**

**_Vampires, zombies et autres monstres sont cordialement invités à venir…masqués !_**

Dehors, les beaux jours de l'été avaient laissé place à l'automne. Les feuilles mortes, la pluie battante et le vent étaient au beau fixe. La gryffondor était assise à sa table, contemplant son petit-déjeuner. Elle commençait avec Métamorphose. Elle avala sa tartine et se rendit devant la porte. Dix minutes après, elle était installée à la table de devant, avec Ginny. Durant le cours, elle remarqua que son Professeur était de bonne humeur. Elle pensa que c'était parce qu'il s'était trouvé une cavalière pour le bal. Le cours finit, elle se rendit au cachot pour assister à celui de Potion. Elle s'installa à la table de Trevor. Rogue entra dans la salle et dit :

- Melle Granger, pourriez-vous me donner les principaux ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication du polynectar.

Hermione eut un moment de réflexion et dit :

- Il faut des sangsues, une peau de serpent, des chrysopes, un sisymbre, des touffes de polygonum, de l'essence de crabe mais l'ingrédient essentiel est-un « morceau » de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence.

- En effet. On ne peut utiliser cette potion que pour se transformer en un autre humain. Essayez de vous transformer en chat et vous le regretterez aussitôt.

Il regarda la Gryffondor et croisa son regard. Elle semblait suivre le cours mais en même temps être ailleurs.

- Vous allez commencer la préparation de cette potion. J'ai bien dit commencer car il faut un cycle lunaire pour préparer cette potion.

Tout le monde s'activa pour aller chercher les ingrédients et sortir son livre. Une heure trente plus tard, elle sortit direction les toilettes des filles. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux étaient rouges, soulignés par des cernes. Surement due à la fatigue. Ces derniers jours, elle ne dormait presque pas à cause du bal mais aussi des cauchemars. Ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude, broussailleux. Elle avait du mal à croire ses amis lorsqu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle. Pour elle, elle était quelconque, elle était Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard qui vit dans ses livres. A part Krum et Ron, personne ne l'avait draguée. Elle venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans et aucune relation vraiment sérieuse. Juste un baiser échangé durant la bataille avec Ron. Elle sortit des toilettes et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. A son entrée, elle remarqua aussitôt son Professeur de Potion en train de parler avec….le Professeur Sanchez.

(Quelle mégère celle-là ! On voit à dix kilomètres qu'elle essaye de le draguer….je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui arracher les cheveux….Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser à des choses pareilles !)

Elle s'assit à côté de Ginny mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers son Professeur durant toute la durée du déjeuner. Entendant la cloche sonner, elle se dépêcha de sortit pour assister à ses cours de l'après-midi. A la fin de la journée, elle décida d'aller faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Elle descendit avec Trevor puis s'installa à sa table. Elle discuta avec la rousse et d'autres Gryffondor. Pendant ce temps, un homme la contempla dans toutes ses coutures, s'imaginant à quoi ressemblait son corps dénudé.

(Humm….qu'est-ce que tu peux être appétissante…bientôt je pourrais te goûter !)

A la fin du repas, elle remonta dans ses appartements avec Trevor. A 22h, elle fit sa ronde puis alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, elle se leva tôt. Elle prit une douche puis décida de lire un livre près de la cheminée du salon. Pendant qu'elle lisait, elle entendit du bruit qui provenait de sa chambre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle ouvrit la porte mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Elle entendit à nouveau ce bruit. Elle en cherchait la provenance, lorsqu'elle remarqua que c'était l'œuvre d'une chouette qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit et une chouette d'un noir profond vînt se poser sur sa chaise de bureau, une lettre à sa pâte.

Elle l'a prit, l'ouvrit et sortit la lettre.

« Bientôt….bientôt ma chère, tu me reverras ! Je pourrais enfin te goûter, te croquer….peut-être même te tuer. Après tout tu le mérites amplement ! Mais avant, je prendrais bien soin de te faire hurler à t'en faire perdre connaissance. Rappelle toi…je vais revenir ! »

Hermione c'était assise sur son lit, le teint blafard, par cette nouvelle lettre de son bourreau. Elle laissa tomber la missive au sol.

(Encore une...il ne renoncera donc jamais. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ? Suis-je à ce point maudite pour être l'ami d'Harry Potter ? NON ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher !)

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte puis avant de quitter sa chambre, la Gryffondor murmura une formule et sortit.

La lettre s'enflamma aussitôt ne devenant plus qu'un tas de cendre.

- Salut Mione ! T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? lui demanda Trevor.

- Oh salut Trev, je t'avais pas vu. Euh…Oui, je suis debout depuis 6h30.

- Ah bon ! lança-t-il surpris.

- Et oui. Contrairement à toi je suis une lève tôt, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ça c'est sûr chuchota-t-il. Bon je vais me préparer.

Il partit prendre une douche. Ils descendirent ensuite prendre leur petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille discuta tellement qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Entendant la sonnerie, elle courra en direction des serres. Ne regardant pas devant elle, la gryffondor percuta une masse noire et tomba sur le sol. Elle releva la tête et vit son Professeur de Potion.

- Excusez-moi…Professeur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez rétorqua-t-il d'un regard noir.

- Si…Professeur.

- Vous comptez rester par terre, Melle Granger. Vous ne souhaitez peut-être pas assister au cours du Professeur Chourave ?

- Bien sûr que non répondit-elle d'un ton sec, se relevant tant bien que mal.

- Parlez-moi sur un autre ton ! Le respect ne fait donc toujours pas parti de vos qualités. Je vous retire dix points pour insolence.

- Dix ?

- Cela ne vous suffit pas ? Et bien je vais remplacer l'heure d'Occlumencie que nous avons ensemble par une heure de retenue.

Elle retînt sa colère et répondit :

- Très bien, Professeur.

Le maître des cachots eut un léger sourire de coin. Elle repartit en courant, les élèves étaient déjà tous rentrés. Elle toqua.

- Melle Granger, enfin ! On ne vous attendait plus.

- Je suis désolé pour ce retard, Professeur Chourave.

- Ce n'est rien mais je vous retire quand même cinq points pour votre retard.

Elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie et s'installa.

- T'inquiète, certains Serpentard sont déjà passés à la trappe, lui murmura Ginny.

- Ça va pas plaire à Rogue, tiens en parlant de lui, il m'a filé une retenue.

- Qu'est-ce t'as fait ? demanda la rousse à voix basse.

- Je lui ai foncé dedans, en courant pour ne pas être en retard.

- T'es pas doué répondit la rousse en ricanant.

A la fin du cours, Hermione se rendit avec appréhension dans les cachots. Elle arriva pile à l'heure et toqua.

- Entrez dit son Professeur, en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Rebonjours, Professeur Rogue. En quoi consistera ma retenue ? demanda-t-elle.

(Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer avec ses questions et ses « Professeurs » !) pensa-t-il.

- Vous allez me faire l'inventaire des ingrédients de la réserve.

Il passa derrière elle et la frôla. Elle sursauta à ce contact mais reprit rapidement ses esprits et se rendit dans la réserve. Elle commença à faire l'inventaire quand elle entendit une voix « Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais te voir ». Elle hurla et laissa tomber la potion qu'elle tenait dans la main. Rogue se dépêcha de voir ce qui se passait, histoire d'enlever encore quelques points à Gryffondor et de donner des retenues à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix, Hermione était recroquevillée sur le sol, tremblant de tout son corps, pleurant à grosses larmes. Une potion recouvrait le sol. Il analysa la potion et se dirigea vers son élève.

- Miss Granger, Miss Granger que ce passe-t-il ?

- Ne me faîtes pas de mal, non je vous en prie.

- Miss Granger, je ne compte pas vous faire de mal. Miss Granger, calmez-vous !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, l'obligeant à le regarder. Les yeux brillants de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siens. Elle se calma.

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Oui Professeur. J'ai eu une hallucination à cause de la fatigue. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je suis désolé.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excusez !

- Je vais continuer l'inventaire…

- Non ! Je vais finir. Allez vous reposez.

- Bien, Professeur.

La Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore son visage entre ses mains, et étrangement, elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Ses mains étaient douces et chaudes. Elle se sentait bien. Rogue s'aperçut lui aussi de la situation, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il était hypnotisé par le regard de la jeune fille, ses yeux chocolat l'envoutaient. Hermione eut une douleur fulgurante au niveau des poignets et ferma les yeux, rompant ainsi le lien :

Le sommeil vous fera du bien, Miss Granger. Montez vous coucher, j'avertirais vos Professeur.

Elle se releva doucement suivit de Rogue et dit :

- Merci Professeur.

- Mais de rien.

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et plongea aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

L'heure du bal arriva, Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre, sur son lit, en train de bouquiner.

- Mione, je vais fracasser cette porte, si tu ne m'ouvres pas. Je t'emmène au bal ! cria Trevor.

- Je n'en ai pas envie, Trev.

- Et moi, j'ai plus qu'envie que tu m'y accompagnes. S'il te plaîîît dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Bon d'accord dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte.

(Yesss j'ai réussi à la faire sortir de sa chambre)

- Je vais me changer et on y va ! dit-elle.

Elle revînt dix minutes après vêtu d'une longue jupe noire en soie, fendues sur toute la longueur de sa jambe droite d'un corset noir, lacé dans le dos par des rubans couleur lie de vie et d'un loup noir qui recouvrait ses yeux. Elle avait allongées ses canines.

- Ouah…tu es magnifique, Mione !

- Merci Trev. Toi non plus t'es pas mal. On peut y aller maintenant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui était complètement métamorphosée. La piste de danse se trouvait au milieu, tout autour, il y avait des petites tables et des fauteuils. Des buffets étaient entreposés contre les murs, en dessous de toiles d'araignées et de citrouilles. Le plafond grouillait de fausses chauves-souris. A droite de la table des professeurs, se trouvait une estrade. La gryffondor remarqua que tous les élèves ainsi que les Professeurs avaient respecté la règle et étaient masqué. Elle n'arrivait pas à les reconnaître. La salle grouillait de zombie, sorcières, vampires, dragons et pleins d'autres monstres.

- Hermione…c'est toi ? lui demanda une voix.

Elle se tourna vers son propriétaire et reconnu la chevelure rousse de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui Ginny, c'est bien moi répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu…tu es vraiment splendide !

- Je sais, je sais. Toi aussi Gin, tu es très belle.

- Voilà que tu te vantes maintenant. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'es fait sortir de ta chambre, rétorqua Trevor.

- Il faut bien se faire attendre.

Trevor n'eut pas le temps de répondre à son amie.

- Bon vous arrêtez de vous chamailler tout les deux ! leur dit Ginny.

Le Professeur Mcgonagall monta sur l'estrade et dit :

- Bonsoir à tous ! Dans quelques instants vous pourrez tous aller manger puis le bal sera ouvert par nos deux Préfets-en-Chef. Passez tous une bonne soirée !

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Salle et chacun commença à se servir et à s'installer.

A la fin du repas qui s'avéra délicieux, le groupe invité par Mcgonagall fit son entrée dans la Salle. Tous les élèves les reconnurent, c'était les Bizzar' Sisters. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade déjà prête pour les accueillir, puis commencèrent à jouer un morceau des _Blues Brothers_, _Everybody needs somebody to love_. Trevor invita Hermione sur la piste de danse. Ils furent aussitôt rejoints par les autres élèves.

La Gryffondor dansa comme jamais auprès de Trevor et de Ginny.

Ils mettaient vraiment bien l'ambiance. Plusieurs chansons furent jouées jusqu'à ce qu'un des Professeurs monte sur l'estrade et prenne le micro :

- Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée car celle-ci ne fais que commencer. Je vais maintenant demander à Miss Granger de venir me rejoindre pour chanter une chanson en ma compagnie afin de laisser les Bizzar' Sisters faire une pause.

La Gryffondor resta confuse par cette demande mais rejoignit tout de même son Professeur. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer le titre du morceau. Elle reconnut aussitôt cette voix grave, c'était son Professeur de Potion. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche qui laissait apparaître la forme de ses muscles et d'un jean blanc taché de quelques « gouttes de sang ». Il portait lui aussi un loup noir et ses cheveux avait était ensorcelé car il était d'une couleur rouge sang. Les pupilles de ses yeux étaient rouges.

(Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être sexy dans cette tenue…et ses yeux rouges le rende si sauvage…)

Il commença à chanter suivit par la jeune fille. La piste de danse devînt pleine à craquer. Ils étaient en totale symbiose durant toute la chanson. A la dernière note tous le monde applaudis. Son Professeur se tourna vers elle.

- Vous chantez merveilleusement bien Miss Granger…et vous êtes également une très belle vampiresse.

- Et vous un magnifique vampire, Professeur Rogue.

- Vous m'avez donc reconnu malgré le masque…j'en suis flatté.

- J'ai un certain don pour reconnaître les voix dit-elle en souriant. D'ailleurs je ne savais pas que vous aimiez chanter, ni même que vous saviez chanter.

- Je suis un homme mystérieux Miss Granger.

- Je vois ça.

Elle descendit de l'estrade avec son Professeur. Les Bizzar' Sisters reprirent leur show.

#######

Fatiguée, elle décida de monter se coucher. Elle salua tout le monde puis sortit de la Grande Salle et alla en direction de ses appartements. Elle rentra dans sa chambre, se changea et se faufila dans son lit. Elle rejoignit aussitôt les bras de Morphée. Vers trois heures du matin, elle entendit un bruit. Elle pensa qu'elle avait rêvé et referma les yeux. Soudain, une main se posa violemment sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et LE vit.

- Bonjour toi, ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! J'espère que tu as apprécié mes lettres.

Elle lui mordit la main et se mit à hurler. Il la gifla aussitôt.

- Sale garce ! Tu vas me payer cet affront, cracha-t-il en colère. »

Hermione recommença à hurler.

- Ça ne sert à rien ma chère ! J'ai insonorisé ta chambre. Cette fois personne ne viendra nous déranger, dit-il d'un ton légèrement sadique.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça ? demanda-t-elle désespérée.

Il sourit et commença à ricaner.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Et bien je vais te le dire. C'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas pu BAISER ta mère !

Hermione devînt livide à cette annonce.

(C'est… LUI ! L'homme que j'ai détesté le plus après Greyback est en face de moi !)

- Si tu me détestes déjà… alors la haine sera à jamais en toi après ce que je compte te FAIRE ! Susurra-t-il d'un ton légèrement vicieux.

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, la jeta par terre et prit sa baguette. Elle leva légèrement la tête et le vit s'approcher.

- Maintenant... SUCE-moi !

Elle resta à sa place, tétanisée face à son ordre. Voyant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, il lui infligea le sortilège Doloris. Hermione hurla de douleur.

- Tu as intérêt de faire ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau !

Hermione se releva difficilement et se mit à genoux. Elle redressa la tête, défit la ceinture, baissa la braguette de son agresseur et prit en main son membre encore mou.

- VAS-Y ! lui cria-t-il.

Elle s'approcha légèrement de son phallus qui la répugnait. Puis, sentant qu'il la regardait, elle commença à le lécher, le sucer, l'aspirer. Elle sentit sa main attraper ses cheveux, imprimant à sa tête un tel mouvement que le sexe dur et gorgé de sang de l'assaillant lui tapait à chaque fois le fond de la gorge, l'étouffant presque. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déversa sa semence dans sa bouche. Hermione, sentant le liquide chaud et gluant couler le long de son œsophage, voulut tout recracher par dégoût.

- Avale ou je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

Elle essaya d'avaler mais c'était si écœurant qu'elle ne put le faire.

- Tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir obéi !

Il la gifla avec une telle violence qu'elle fut projetée en arrière. Il lui fit subir une nouvelle fois le Doloris. Mais celui-ci dura plus longtemps que le précédent. Il s'arrêta et commença à la frapper de toutes ses forces. Il lui cassa plusieurs côtes. Des hématomes commencèrent à faire leur apparition à divers endroit de son corps. Il la souleva et la plaqua violemment sur son lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur elle et se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu as fini par avaler ? Ou dois-je encore te punir ?

Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui lui valu une claque magistrale. Il déchira ses vêtements tout en la frappant.

- Mais tu en as de jolies marques ! Ne me dit pas que c'est toi qui les as faits ? Si c'est le cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à se que j'en rajoute, dit-il sur un ton pervers.

Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il saisit ses bras, les tira en arrière et les attacha avec une corde avant de reprendre sa position initiale au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa bestialement, lui mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Sans plus attendre, il glissa son bassin entre ses jambes et la pénétra sans préavis. Hermione hurla de douleur, laissant échapper ses larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir jusqu'à maintenant. Chaque coup de buttoir qu'il lui infligeait était une torture pour elle. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer le sang qui se trouvait sur son pénis. Il avait l'air d'apprécier cette vision.

- Il a l'air appétissant… Dommage que je ne sois pas un loup-garou pour en apprécier le goût à sa juste valeur, laissa-t-il échapper légèrement déçu.

Il malaxa ensuite sauvagement ses seins pendant un court instant avant de se pencher et d'y poser ses lèvres. Il les lécha, les pinça, les mordit violemment, arrachant des cris de douleur à Hermione. Il commença ensuite à descendre, sa langue suivant les contours de son corps jusqu'à son flanc, et la croqua férocement en plusieurs endroits, y laissant à chaque fois des marques sanguinolentes. Il recommença à nouveau à la pénétrer brutalement. Puis sentant l'extase arriver, il la retourna et pénétra son anus.

- Humm, c'est si étroit ici… Mais c'est aussi très confortable, constata-t-il.

Hermione se crispa sous le coup de cette intrusion qui lui faisait atrocement mal. Il commença ses vas et viens, qui devinrent insoutenables pour elle. Il s'allongea sur son corps et en profita pour la mordre de nouveau et lui couper le dos. Avec quoi ? Elle l'ignorait. Il éjacula finalement en elle et se retira.

- Ah, ça valait le coup d'attendre tout ce temps ! dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Au moment de sortir, il se tourna vers le lit, s'abreuvant une dernière fois de la vue du corps malmené, et lui confia :

- Tu sais maintenant quoi faire après tes études… Tu ferais une très bonne pute. Je suis sûr que tu gagnerais plus qu'en étant médicomage, s'esclaffa-t-il. Passe une bonne fin de nuit…

#######

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione meurtrie physiquement et mentalement.

**A Suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>La chanson que Severus et Hermione chante est <em><span>Broken Strings<span>_ de James Morrinson feat Nelly Furtado.**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par cette fin de chapitre très mouvementée pour notre chère Hermione. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Enfin, le voilà, le chapitre 9!**

**Je suis désolé pour ce long (voir très long) retard mais la vie d'une Terminale n'est pas de tout repos (=BAC blanc), j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier... Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 :<strong>

Traumatisme.

La jeune fille resta un moment dans son lit. Maintenant entaché de son sang. Elle n'avait plus de force, même pour verser quelques larmes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle essaya finalement de se lever. Une fois debout, elle se traîna avec beaucoup de mal jusqu'à la salle de bain. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait, réveillait son corps vif de douleurs. Elle atteignit finalement la salle d'eau. La Gryffondor s'assit dans le bac de la baignoire et laissa couler l'eau sur son corps. Elle voulait ôter ce qui lui était arrivé comme une tâche que le liquide transparent pourrait effacer. Vers sept heure, elle sortit de la baignoire, se rhabilla avec une extrême difficulté et retourna dans sa chambre. Voyant l'état de son lit, elle utilisa la magie pour faire léviter les draps, les brûler et faire disparaître les cendres. Elle les remplaça aussitôt par d'autres. Elle s'allongea ensuite. Les larmes lui vinrent sans prévenir, elle sanglota aussitôt ne pouvant les retenir. Il l'avait détruite. Elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre toute la journée sans rien manger. Le soir venu, Trevor toqua à sa porte.

- Mione sort de là ! cria-t-il.

Elle savait qu'il était venu la chercher pour le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle. Elle répondit tant bien que mal à sa demande.

- Trev je n'ai pas faim. Laisse-moi maintenant.

- Mione qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda-t-il inquiet. T'es resté enfermé toute la journée, il faut que tu manges.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son amie.

- Bon très bien. Je demanderais aux elfes de te laisser une assiette pour que tu puisses manger à mon retour.

Il décida finalement de sortir constatant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

(Manger ? Même cette idée me dégoute…que vais-je devenir maintenant ?)

Trevor revint une heure plus tard, une assiette à la main. Il toqua à la porte.

- Hermione c'est moi. Ouvre, s'il-te-plaît.

Elle décida finalement de se lever. L'action fût difficile à cause de la douleur et longe. Elle atteignit enfin la porte, l'ouvrit et laissa apparaître sur son visage un faux sourire.

- Merci pour l'assiette Trev.

- Oh mais de rien, c'est normal. Je vois que faire la fête tard la nuit ne te réussit pas répondit-il d'un ton plaisantin.

- Oui…j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil.

- T'es une petite nature ! Tu vas voir je vais t'apprendre à tenir le coup.

- Ok.

Elle saisit l'assiette et dit :

- Je vais manger dans ma chambre et après au lit.

- QUOI ? Déjà ? répondit-il interloqué. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas manger en ma compagnie.

- Non je suis désolé…je suis vraiment fatigué confia-t-elle.

- C'est dommage mais je comprends. Passe une bonne nuit Mione.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Hermione se retînt pour ne pas hurler, ce geste si simple et si doux la terrifiait à présent. Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre, la jeune fille fît de même. Elle posa l'assiette sur son bureau et retourna se coucher. La nuit fût très mouvementée pour elle.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla une nouvelle fois en hurlant. Elle avait du insonoriser sa chambre pour que Trevor ne l'entende pas. Ses cauchemars étaient si réels qu'elle revivait son viol à chaque fois avec la même intensité. Elle se leva et s'installa dans un coin de sa chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, Trevor sortit de sa chambre pour faire sa toilette matinale. La Gryffondor en profita pour sortir elle aussi afin d'éviter les inquiétudes de ce dernier à son égard.

- Salut Trev, bien dormi ? dit-elle a son ami en le voyant sortir de la salle d'eau.

- Oh salut Mione. Je pensais que t'était encore dans ta chambre, répondit-il.

- Je suis sorti quelques minutes après toi, annonça-t-elle.

- Ça explique tout. Alors, tu as aimé le plat préparé par les elfes ? Demanda-t-il. Elle eu un moment de réflexion afin de se souvenir le contenu de l'assiette, qu'elle n'avait pas touchée.

- Oui c'était très bon ! répondit-elle. Merci Trev.

- De rien…t'es prête, on peut descendre.

- Oui je te suis.

Ils sortirent de leur appartement et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Face à ses amis, elle fit preuve d'une transparence totale pour cacher son véritable état morale comme physique. Elle ne mangea pratiquement rien, ce que Ginny remarqua. La rousse mit cela sur le compte du grand repas d'Halloween. Elle rejoignit ensuite sa salle de cours accompagnée de sa meilleure amie. Elles s'installèrent au premier rang. Rogue entra quelques minutes après.

- Bonjour à tous ! dit-il de son habituel ton froid.

Se dirigeant vers son bureau, il passa près d'Hermione. La jeune fille sentit un sentiment d'effroi s'emparer d'elle. Elle réussit cependant à se contrôler pour ne pas hurler. Hermione savait que sa réaction envers les autres mais surtout pour les hommes ne serait plus comme avant. Elle essayait tout de même d'y faire face. Arrivant à son bureau, il se retourna face à ses élèves et dit :

- Sortez tous un parchemin…Interrogation sur la potion de la goutte du Mort Vivant. Les élèves gémirent de désespoir face à cette annonce.

-Veuillez arrêter ces gémissements de suite ! ordonna la chauve-souris. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'à la fin de cette année scolaire vous aurez à passer vos ASPIC. Cette potion peut vous être demandée c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire pour vous de savoir parler d'elle.

Face à cette remarque plus aucun commentaire ne fut fait. Les élèves se mirent tous au travail. La cloche, indiquant la fin du cours, sonna et tous les élèves s'atterrent pour rendre leurs copies et se rendre à leur prochain cours. Durant tous le cours de Métamorphoses, la Gryffondor sentit comme un regard incessant se poser sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle écrivait. Elle supposa alors que c'était Trevor, ne voyant personne d'autres. Elle sortit du cours et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. La journée lui parut longue et épuisante. A la fin de son dernier cours, la préfète en chef prit la direction de ses appartements, sans que les mots manger et Grande Salle ne lui effleure l'esprit. Elle posa son sac par terre et s'écroula sur son lit. Elle se réveilla à temps pour effectuer sa Ronde. Trevor ne cessa pas de l'interroger, elle du trouver des excuses plausibles à être entendus. A son retour dans sa chambre, elle était tellement exaspérée et énervée, qu'elle détruisit son lit d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Mione qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Trevor qui avait accouru en entendant le bruit d'explosion.

- Euh…j'ai essayé un Sortilège…et sa à mal tourné répondit-elle d'un ton légèrement hésitant.

- QUOI ? T'es sérieuse ?

- Euh…oui.

- Mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ! lui fit-il remarquer. Tu veux que je fasse une attaque c'est ça ?

Elle eut le réflexe de sourire et répondit :

- Je suis désolé Trev, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, tu vas dormir avec moi et demain on demandera un nouveau lit.

La jeune fille eut un frisson de panique et dit précipitamment :

- Non t'inquiète pas… je dormirais sur le canapé.

- Quoi ? Pas question que tu dormes sur…

- Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une affirmation rétorqua-t-elle brusquement.

- Bon d'accord si tu insistes.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'allongea. Trevor fit de même toujours inquiet pour son amie.

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Hermione jonglait entre les cours, ses devoirs de préfet, ses cauchemars et… une petite visite à l'infirmerie peut-être ? En effet, la Gryffondor avait été amenée à l'infirmerie par Ginny, trois jours après avoir détruit son lit. Pourquoi ? La jeune fille s'était littéralement écroulée dans un couloir en sortant du cours d'Etude des Moldues. Mme Pomfresh lui avait passé un sacré savon, lui reprochant de ne pas assez manger et de soi disant se coucher trop tard. Hermione était restée à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain matin où elle put enfin retourner en cours. Une seule chose de bien était ressortit de cette histoire, le fait qu'Harry et Ron est accourue en apprenant la nouvelle par Ginny. Ils étaient restés à son chevet pour veiller sur elle tous en se racontant les derniers ragots. La brune s'était sentie revivre avec eux mais elle ne fit rien concernant un certain sujet. La seule pensée qu'elle pouvait lui manifester la faisait déjà souffrir alors le raconter à ses amis était impensable. Elle avait fait comme à son habitude, une mine souriante pour qui la vie est belle. Lorsqu'ils durent repartir, Harry fit un long sermon à sa meilleure amie en lui précisant bien qu'elle devait faire très attention à sa santé.

Hermione se trouvait à table en compagnie de Ginny. La rousse veillait désormais sur la santé de son amie, elle ne laissait rien passer. La brune était devant son jus de citrouille et sa tartine, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler.

- Hermione… mange cette foutue tartine ! ordonna Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas faim Ginny… murmura la Gryffondor.

Le visage de la rousse se transforma face à cette réponse, elle était irritée par le comportement de sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne te laisserais pas quitter cette table, le ventre vide ! Alors je te conseille de manger sinon... je vais chercher le Professeur Rogue cria-t-elle.

Hermione devînt rouge, elle savait que Ginny serait capable de le faire même si ça impliquais la profonde hilarité de son Professeur. Ne voulant pas lui accorder ce plaisir, elle avala sa tartine et bu son jus de citrouille.

- Tu vois que tu sais être raisonnable quand tu veux, remarqua Ginny, fière d'avoir réussi son coup.

- Oh c'est bon ! D'ailleurs tu l'aurais vraiment fait ?

- De quoi ? Appeler Rogue ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire répondit la rousse avec un large sourire.

Hermione prit cette confidence à la rigolade. Elles se levèrent ensuite direction leur cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. En voyant Mme Sanchez, la Gryffondor ressentit une grosse vague de colère l'envahir. Elle ne supportait pas que son Professeur voue un si grand intérêt pour le maître de potion. Même si au fond d'elle, elle l'appréciait, elle détestait de les voir ensemble. La Gryffondor participait donc de moins en moins à ses cours.

- Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire une interrogation sur le Sortilège du Patronus pour vous préparer à vos ASPIC, annonça le Professeur Sanchez.

- Oh NOOON ! gémirent les élèves.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître les copies sur les pupitres des élèves. Chacun prit sa plume et commença à rédiger sur le parchemin.

(Le Sortilège du Patronus ?! Qu'elle jeu d'enfant ! Je l'aurais finis…)

Hermione fut prise de douleurs sur tout le corps particulièrement aux endroits marqués à coup de dent laissés par son agresseur. Elle demanda à son Professeur l'autorisation de sortir prétextant l'arrivée soudaine de nausée.

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, acquiesça son Professeur.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de classe puis courut jusqu'au toilette des filles. Elle entra dans une cabine, s'assit en ramenant ses genoux vers elle et sanglota aussitôt.

(Comment pourrais-je un jour oublier ce qu'il m'a fait ? Cela restera en moi à jamais…)

Après plusieurs minutes, elle se calma, se releva et retourna en cours. Elle s'installa et commença à écrire sans interruption jusqu'au tintement de la cloche. Son cours de Botanique passa à une vitesse folle ainsi que l'heure du déjeuner. Elle se dirigea à présent vers les cachots pour assister à son cours d'Occlumencie. Elle arriva devant la porte et toqua :

- Entrez Miss Granger, répondit la Terreur des cachots. Elle entra et vit son Professeur qui se trouvait à son bureau.

- Bonjour Professeur dit-elle tout en s'installant à une table.

- Bonjour Miss Granger. Aujourd'hui je vais à nouveau essayer de pénétrer dans votre esprit. Vous êtes prête à me repousser ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui Professeur, allez-y… essayez répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.

Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit aussitôt mais il fit face à un nouvel échec. Il tenta à nouveau de rentrer dans son esprit et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il réussit.

Il vit alors la jeune fille toute contente, se dirigeant vers les cachots puis… celle-ci plaquée contre un mur par un inconnu. Il entendit les paroles plus qu'affreuses de cet homme. La Gryffondor essayait de se débattre en même que l'homme ne commence à la déshabiller. Miss Teigne apparut, faisant fuir l'inconnu.

Hermione l'éjecta alors violemment de son esprit, ce qui le fit tomber de sa chaise. Elle en profita pour partir en courant. Il se releva mécaniquement et lui couru après. Il la rattrapa et lui attrapa le poignet.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

- Non Miss Granger ! Je ne le ferais pas ! déclara-t-il.

- Vous n'aviez pas à voir cela… vous ne deviez rien voir chuchota-t-il.

Il eu comme un frisson en entendant cela, il ne savait quoi faire mais ne la laisserait pas s'enfuir.

- Miss racontez-moi… est-il revenu comme il vous l'avez jurée ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Elle ne répondit rien. Soudain ses douleurs revinrent mais plus forte que jamais. La fatigue accumulée par son corps et la sous-nutrition qu'elle s'infligeait mélangés aux douleurs eurent raison d'elle. Ses jambes, épuisées, vacillèrent. La voyant s'écrouler, le maître des potions la rattrapa aussitôt. Dans un dernier effort, Hermione lui chuchota « j'ai mal » avant de perdre connaissance. Prit de panique, Rogue la souleva et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A son entrée dans la pièce, il hurla à l'aide; l'infirmière sortit aussitôt de son bureau.

- Severus que c'est-il passé demanda-t-elle tout en s'occupant d'Hermione qui avait été posé sur un des lits pas Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas… on parlait puis elle s'est écroulé d'un coup… je l'ai rattrapé et elle a chuchoté « j'ai mal » avant de s'évanouir.

- Très bien je vais l'examiner, toi va prévenir la directrice.

Il sortit aussitôt et alla prévenir la directrice. A leur retour dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux et dit :

- Elle est malheureusement dans le coma, la fatigue et la sous-nutrition on eu raison d'elle… mais ce n'est pas tout…

- Comment ça ce n'est pas tout ? répondirent Rogue et Mcgonagall ensemble d'un air encore plus inquiet.

- Elle présente une multitude de marque sur le corps… morsures comme coupures ainsi que de nombreux hématomes qui ont du lui être infligé par son agresseur car elle a été… violée, termina Mme Pomfresh encore choquée par ses découvertes.

Rogue et Mcgonagall pâlirent à cette annonce, ils n'en revenaient pas.

- Poppy restent auprès d'elle, je vais prévenir ses amis ainsi que les Wesley, annonça la directrice.

- Non je vais rester… toi essaye de trouver un moyen de soigner toutes ces marques, rétorqua Rogue en s'adressant à Mme Pomfresh.

Elles le regardèrent étonnées puis décidèrent de faire comme il l'avait dit. Après qu'elles aient quittées la pièce, Rogue s'approcha de la Gryffondor. Il entra alors dans son esprit pour voir qui lui avait fait ça. Il vit alors la seconde agression ainsi que la peur de la jeune fille. Suivit ensuite le bal d'Halloween où ils chantèrent ensemble. Ils descendirent de l'estrade puis Severus se retrouva dans sa chambre. Ce qui suivit le laissa sans voix, il ressentait toutes la peur, la douleur et la frustration de son élève.

(Comment ? Comment une si jolie fille a-t-elle put vivre une chose pareille ? Je jure de retrouver cette vermine et de lui faire payer ! Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu n'ais plus seule à présent… je suis là.)

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère qu'il vous a plus... et à bientôt pour la suite XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**Salut tous le monde, comme vous pouvez le voir cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté et cela à cause de problèmes personnelles. Je m'excuse pour cette longue attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**_

_**P.S: Etant une élève de Terminale, je suis dans la période "Révision pour le BAC", il se pourrait donc que vous n'aillez pas la suite pendant un moment. J'espère que vous comprenez et encore Bonne Lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Ange Gardien<strong>

(Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? Cela fait maintenant deux semaines… Si elle reste dans cet état Poppy devra la transférer à Ste Mangouste… Je ne pourrais alors plus m'occuper d'elle… Miss Granger réveillez-vous !)

Le maître de potion se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, assis près du lit de la Gryffondor toujours inconsciente. Il venait la voir tous les jours pour lui tenir compagnie espérant à chaque visite qu'elle se réveille enfin. La découverte sur son élève l'avait tant marquée qu'il ressentait le besoin de la protéger. La cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours. Il se leva et prit la direction des cachots pour sa première heure de torture. La journée pour lui s'annonçait longe et éprouvante.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille commença à ouvrir les yeux. Hermione se trouvait dans une grande salle aux murs blancs avec une rangée de dix lits en face d'elle, en plus de neufs lits à sa droite. A sa gauche se tenait une grande porte et au fond de la pièce, deux portes menaient au bureau de Mme Pomfresh et à la réserve de potion curatives. Elle était allongée, recouverte d'un drap blanc.

(Je suis à l'infirmerie… mais pourquoi ? Haah !)

La Gryffondor se redressa et ferma vivement les yeux : des images de son viol lui revinrent par flash. Elle se leva précipitamment. Le sol tangua sous ses pieds nus. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au lit et attendit la fin de son vertige. Une fois le vertige passé, Hermione s'élança hors de l'infirmerie. Les images passaient en boucle devant ses yeux et les larmes l'aveuglèrent. Elle se mit à courir dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle arriva dans le hall, elle fit face à son Professeur de Potion.

(Il doit-être fou de joie de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé… à moi, la Miss-je-sais-tout)

La lionne tourna les talons pour s'enfuir dans le parc mais une poigne de fer la retînt.

- Lâchez-moi ! ordonna-t-elle, les sanglots l'étouffants.

- Non Miss Granger… je ne le ferais pas, répondit-il déterminé.

Elle leva vers l'homme, vêtu de noir, son visage ravagé de larmes. Soudain elle se jeta dans ses bras, les sanglots la secouant de plus en plus forts. D'abords surpris Rogue ne fit pas un geste, mais la surprise passée, il l'enlaça et la serra contre lui. Bien qu'il la haïsse, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette étreinte agréable. Il pensa.

(Qu'elle est belle, on dirait un ange déchu… SEVERUS !)

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune fille, comme si elle réalisait enfin ce qu'elle faisait, se dégagea de l'étreinte de son Professeur et murmura un vague « pardon » en rougissant. Elle retourna alors dans l'infirmerie. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire, il était choqué.

(Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repoussé ? Pourquoi je l'ai serré dans mes bras ? Et pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça agréable ? Je deviens fou ma parole !)

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par son estomac qui gronda bruyamment et rentra dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre son déjeuner.

Hermione arriva devant l'infirmerie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait serré la chauve-souris des cachots dans ses bras.

(Mais comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Et pourquoi je me suis senti protégée dans ses bras ?)

Elle rentra dans la pièce en se tenant la tête entre les mains et se coucha dans son lit. L'infirmière arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle vit que la Gryffondor était réveillée, elle s'exclama :

- Ah Miss Granger, vous vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Quel soulagement ! Je vais chercher la directrice.

La vieille femme sortit de l'infirmerie et alla chercher la directrice. Elle était dans la Grande Salle et discutait avec le directeur de Serpentard. Poppy s'approcha d'eux et dit à l'ancienne Gryffondor :

Minerva, Miss Granger vient de se réveiller.

La directrice répondit aussitôt :

- Excellente nouvelle ! Je vais aller la voir. Severus venez avec moi, vous êtes également concerné.

- J'arrive, rétorqua l'ex mangemort d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux adultes suivirent Mme Pomfresh jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Hermione n'avait pas bougé de son lit mais quand elle vit l'infirmière et la directrice accompagnées du maître des potions, elle tressailli.

(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille !)

Les trois adultes s'approchèrent de son lit. La jeune fille eut un mouvement de frayeur lorsque son Professeur fut près de son lit. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Miss Granger, l'interpella la directrice. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal.

- Je le sais bien… mais j'ai… j'ai tout de même… peur, murmura-t-elle.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle savait pourtant que sa peur n'avait aucune raison d'être.

- Miss Granger, je le sais confia l'ex directrice des Gryffondor. Je voudrais juste vous posez une ou deux question.

- Allez-y.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Hermione essaya de se souvenir comme elle put.

- Je me rappelle avoir eu des nausées durant le cours de Mme Sanchez, d'être sortis pour aller me rafraichir, de revenir en cours… et après le trou noir.

Rogue eu un rictus en entendant son élève. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de nausées mais des douleurs. Il comprenait ce mensonge.

- Je vois… je vais vous racontez ce qui s'est passé.

La directrice commença son récit afin d'expliquer à son élève les raisons de sa présence à l'infirmerie.

- Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que vous étiez dans le coma, termina-t-elle.

- Deux… deux semaines, répondit la Gryffondor interloqué.

- Oui Miss Granger. Vous avez reçu la visite de chacun de vos amis, il était très inquiet pour vous. Mais heureusement vous vous êtes réveillée.

- Qui est au courant pour… pour… pour...

- Pour votre viol ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Oui, murmura la jeune fille.

- Les seules personnes au courant sont toutes réunies dans cette pièce, Miss Granger, annonça la directrice.

Hermione fut heureuse d'apprendre que ses amis ne savaient rien.

- Miss Granger avez-vous reconnu votre agresseur ? demanda Rogue d'un ton calme.

La jeune fille eut une vague de frisson mais répondit tout de même :

- Non Professeur… je n'ai pas vu son visage.

- Très bien Miss… ça ne fait rien.

- Mme Pomfresh, pourrais-je quitter l'infirmerie ? demanda la Gryffondor. J'ai besoin de me retrouver seule…

- Je préfère vous garder en observation jusqu'à ce soir, si tout va bien. Cela vous convient-il ?

Hermione acquiesça même si l'idée de resté encore une après-midi à l'infirmerie lui déplaisait.

- Très bien, nous allons donc vous laisser vous reposez. A plus tard Miss Granger, annonça Mcgonagall.

Les trois adultes sortirent de l'infirmerie laissant la Gryffondor seule.

Hermione se trouvait dans sa chambre. Après plusieurs examens, Mme Pomfresh lui avait accordé le droit de sortir de l'infirmerie. Trevor, en la voyant rentré, était fou de joie. Ils avaient discutés ensemble toute la soirée avec Ginny. La brune du leur promettre que ça ne se reproduirait plus et qu'elle allait se reprendre. Elle était installé à son bureau face à son journal.

« _Mardi 23 Novembre_ : J'aurais été dans le coma pendant deux semaines… j'ai l'impression que ça fait seulement un jour… Mon corps n'aurait pas supporté… mais Mme Pomfresh a su y remédier, mes marques ont presque disparus. Elles ne sont plus et j'en suis heureuse… cela me libère d'un poids. Je dois maintenant essayer de me… reconstruire. Je leurs est promis, je dois donc tenir ma promesse. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle referma son journal et alla se coucher dans son nouveau lit.

Le réveil fut difficile pour la Gryffondor. Son sommeil avait été une nouvelle fois perturbé par de mauvais rêves. La tentation de se faire à nouveau du mal était forte mais elle parvînt à se contrôler. Elle décida de sortir pour aller prendre une douche. Trevor l'attendit sur le canapé de leur salon.

- Tu es prête à reprendre les cours lui demanda-t-il quand elle le rejoignit.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de retourner en classe, même si j'ai cette impression de n'avoir raté qu'une seule journée de cours.

- Te connaissant maintenant, je suis sûr qu'à la fin de la semaine tu auras rattrapé tout ton retard si ce n'est pas ce soir, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle rigola à sa remarque, Trevor la rejoignit dans son élan quelques secondes après.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir comme ça… heureuse, confia-t-il.

Elle sourit en guise de réponse.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de descendre, dit-il.

- Oui, je crois aussi, répondit-il. On descend.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione rejoignit Ginny qui discutait avec d'autres Gryffondor.

(Elle a l'air plus en forme et plus… radieuse. Cela me rassure…)

Les deux Gryffondor se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Mcgonagall se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée.

- Miss Granger, j'aimerais vous parler.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers son ancienne directrice de maison.

- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, confia-t-elle.

- Je vais bien Professeur… Madame, répondit-elle.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer vos études ?

- Oui… j'ai besoin de reprendre le court de ma vie pour me reconstruire.

- Je comprends Miss Granger. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre cours.

Elles se saluèrent puis Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. Par chance, les autres élèves étaient en train de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Elle se mêla à la cohue d'élèves comme si de rien n'était et s'assit à côté de Ginny. Le Professeur Hatcher rentra quelques minutes après. Il passa près de la rouge et or et s'assit à son bureau. Il commença à faire son petit débrief' sur le programme de la séance quand soudain il s'interrompit :

- Tiens donc Miss Granger ! Vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous, fit-il remarquer d'un ton légèrement surpris. J'espère que votre petite sieste ne vous empêchera pas de suivre mes cours.

- Ne soyez pas inquiet, Professeur. Rien ne peut entraver le savoir de la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, réplica-t-elle d'un air pompeux. D'ailleurs, je peux vous dire qu'il n'existe aucune différence entre le napel et le tue-loup puisqu'ils viennent de la même plante, l'aconit.

Son Professeur la fusilla aussitôt du regard, outré par l'insolence de son élève.

- Je vous trouve bien arrogante, Miss Granger… j'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence.

- Pardon ?! 20 points pour une simple remarque !

- Une simple remarque vous dîtes ! et bien cette nouvelle remarque vous coûtera à nouveau 20 points.

- Quoi !? Mais…

- 20 points encore ! et si vous êtes assez intelligente pour continuer à riposter, nous nous donnerons rendez-vous samedi, 10h ça vous va ?

Hermione se tut immédiatement. L'idée de devoir se lever un samedi matin pour une retenue avec Craig Hatcher lui donnait la nausée. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard du même jour l'importait plus que de contredire son Professeur.

- Très bien nous allons donc reprendre le cours où nous l'avions laissé, reprit Hatcher en regardant la Gryffondor avec un léger sourire narquois. Comme je disais les animagi font le choix de se transformer en animal, vous allez donc me faire deux parchemins sur les différentes étapes permettant d'aboutir à un animagus.

Chaque élève sortit de son sac les deux parchemins pour rédiger le devoir demandé. La jeune fille termina avant tout le monde. Comme il ne restait que quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, elle fit semblant d'écrire durant le temps qu'il restait pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son Professeur. Au résonnement de la cloche, tous les élèves se levèrent, créant ainsi un brouhaha pas possible.

- Veuillez cessez ce vacarme immédiatement ! cria Hartcher.

Les élèves déposèrent chacun leur tour, leurs parchemins avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Hermione et Ginny se trouvaient devant la salle de cours de Potion en compagnie de la classe de leur ami Trevor.

- Alors Mione, il paraît que Hatcher et toi avaient eu un petit accrochage.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite par ici, répondit la jeune fille.

- Oui surtout quand ça peut ridiculiser un Prof. Je trouve d'ailleurs que t'as fait fort avec lui, j'aurais bien aimé être là pour te voir à l'œuvre.

- Au lieu de papoter dans les couloirs, vous devriez entrer dans la salle, cria une voix rauque.

C'était Rogue qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe. Le silence se fit aussitôt et les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle. Hermione s'assit comme à son habitude au premier rang avec Trevor. Le directeur de Serpentard leur jeta un regard puis alla à son bureau où il commença un discours d'une voix froide :

- Je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous voulez échouer à vos ASPIC, vous n'avez plus qu'à persévérer dans cette voie que la plupart d'entre vous on choisie.

Il fit alors apparaître avec sa baguette, des parchemins sur chaque paillasse. C'était leur devoir sur la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

- Beaucoup d'entre vous mon énormément déçu, reprit-il. Cela n'était pourtant pas si compliqué, n'est-ce pas Miss Faucett et Miss Weasley ! Je ne crois pas que votre D _[note autor: le D signifie Désolant]_ puisse vous donner le droit de discuter pendant que je parle.

Les deux jeunes filles baisèrent la tête. Elles n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu un D comme note. Seulement sept élèves avaient obtenus une excellente note. Bien évidemment, Hermione qui n'avait eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnelle était déçu de ne pas avoir eu un Optimal contrairement à Luna et Trevor.

- Je vais donc devoir vous demander de me faire cinq parchemins sur l'utilisation, la composition et les risques de cette potion ainsi que sa fabrication. Je veux ce devoir pour vendredi, vous n'avez pas d'autres délai ! annonça-t-il

Chaque élève pris note dans son agenda le travail à rendre. Rogue utilisa sa baguette pour inscrire sur le tableau les consignes de la potion du jour.

- En plus de me faire la potion d'Aiguise-Méninge, vous allez m'expliquer le rôle de chaque ingrédient de cette potion dans la neutralisation des effets du Sortilèges de Confusion. Vous me rapporterez tous ça à la fin de l'heure.

Aucune protestation ne fût faîte. Il s se mirent tous au travail. Les paillasses furent bientôt inondées de parchemins et d'ingrédients. Il fallut à chaque binôme, quarante minutes pour préparer la potion, la synthèse était encore à faire. A la fin du cours tous les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle pour aller déjeuner.

- Miss Granger, attendez. J'aimerais vous parler, confia-t-il.

La Gryffondor se dirigea alors vers son bureau.

- Cela fait seulement quelques heures que vous êtes sortie du coma que vous vous faîtes déjà remarquer.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Cela me regarde depuis que vous vous êtes évanouie dans mon cours ! rétorqua-t-il. Et sachez qu'à présent je vais être à l'affut de tous vos faits et gestes.

Le visage d'Hermione prit une mine horrifiée. Elle reprit contenance au bout de quelques secondes, et dit :

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera ?

- Pour toutes réponses à ces deux questions, je dirais que c'est parce que je me souci de vous.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut :D et à bientôt pour la suite.<strong>_

_**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ je ne mord pas.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous ! :D

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre après une très longue absence à cause de bien des choses... Pour ceux qui se le demandent et bien oui finalement j'ai obtenu mon Bac, je fais donc parti des bachelières de 2014 :)

Pour ce qui est de ma fiction, je vais continuer à écrire mais je ne pourrais pas poster très souvent, j'en suis désolé. J'espère que vous allez quand même suivre et que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre !

Voilà, bonne lecture et à Bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Mauvaise Nouvelle<strong>

« _Samedi 27 novembre_ :

Dans quinze minutes, je vais retrouver mes amis au Trois Balais. Cela m'émoustille rien que d'y penser. Mes cauchemars se font de plus en plus rares je ne sais pas si je dois remercier le Professeur Rogue pour cela… Je commence à être en manque de potion Anti-Rêve je vais lui en redemander pour renouveler mon stock... Je ne veux pas revivre pour la énième fois cette fameuse nuit… Jamais plus. Hatcher est encore plus désagréable qu'avant, à croire que mon retour le rend nerveux. Il faut dire que je lui en donne du fil à retordre ! J'ai dû faire perdre au moins 100 points à ma maison à moi toute seule. Mais comme tout Granger qui se respecte, j'ai réussi à les rattraper. »

- Hermione dépêche toi, il faut qu'on aille dans le hall pour rejoindre les autres.

- J'arrive Trevor.

La Gryffondor referma son journal intime et le rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle sortit ensuite de la chambre.

- Toujours aussi jolie, la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci Trev, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Alors tu comptes lui dire ?

- Dire quoi et à qui ?

- A Luna bien sûr ! J'ai bien vu votre rapprochement ces dernières semaines.

Trevor était devenu rouge d'embarras.

- Tu… Tu… Tu lui en as parlé ? demanda-t-il en bégayant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais t'en parler à toi d'abord, répondit-elle en souriant.

Trevor se sentit soudainement rassuré.

- Et bien, en fait, je pensais lui offrir des Lornospectres.

- Des lornospectres ? Ce ne serait pas ces lunettes bizarres qu'elle porte à longueur de journée ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui mais des gens les lui ont volés en début de semaine. Elle les a retrouvées en mauvais état peu de temps après.

Hermione eut un léger sourire en coin en devinant la suite de l'histoire de son ami. Elle dit alors :

- Tu as donc profité de cette occasion pour lui offrir une nouvelle paire que tu as, bien sûr, fait à la main !

- Tout à fait, tu as tout compris, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je vais les lui donner quand on sera aux Trois Balais.

- Et bien il ne faut pas qu'on traîne, alors !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la porte pour se rendre dans le hall.

_15 minutes après aux Trois Balais_ :

- Salut Harry, Ron ! dit Hermione, heureuse de les retrouver.

- Salut Mione ! répondirent-ils ensemble.

Elle les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Ginny prit la relève en embrassant le survivant puis en saluant son frère. Luna et Trevor les saluèrent à leur tour. Après ces embrassades, ils s'installèrent à une table.

- Je vais chercher des bières-au-beurre qui m'accompagne ? demanda la brune.

Harry et Ron se levèrent en guise de réponse, et tous trois se rendirent au bar et commandèrent les six boissons. Les deux garçons furent les premiers à s'emparer des bières. Ils retournèrent à leur table tandis qu'Hermione saisissait le reste. Elle se retourna et percuta une masse noire. Elle leva les yeux et reconnût son Professeur de Potions.

- Je suis désolé Professeur, je ne vous avez pas vu, lui dit-elle.

Le maître des potions sentit la colère monter en lui. Il détestait qu'on le bouscule de la sorte mais face à la Gryffondor, il décida de se contrôler et répondit sèchement :

- Faîtes plus attention la prochaine fois, Miss Granger !

- J'essaierais. D'ailleurs que faîte vous ici ? questionna la Gryffondor.

- Je viens noyer ma désolance, confia-t-il avec un léger sourire de coin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La désolance de devoir instruire des idiots d'une telle grandeur chaque jours de l'année.

- Idiots ! Je ne crois pas…

- Je ne faisais pas référence à vous Miss Granger, la coupas-t-il. Ni même à vos amis… Je crois qu'ils vous attendent d'ailleurs.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers la table où se trouvaient ses amis. Ils la regardaient tous en lui faisant signe de la rejoindre.

- Je crois aussi. Alors… au revoir Professeur.

Il la salua en retour. Hermione retourna auprès de ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Ron.

- Oh rien… comme d'habitude en fait, répondit-elle tout en déposant les boissons sur la table.

Trevor en saisit une et laissa la dernière pour Hermione.

- C'est fou ça, même quand on est plus à Poudlard, il trouve encore le moyen de nous casser les chocogrenouilles ! Lâcha le roux.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait exprès, rétorqua la Gryffondor.

- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, s'écria Harry.

Les deux amis se stoppèrent alors.

- Alors Luna, comment va-t-on père ? continua-t-il.

- Il va bien, merci. Il est en ce moment même en voyage pour faire des recherches sur les Joncheruines et les Nargoles, confia-t-elle. Neville est aussi parti avec lui pour s'améliorer en botanique.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce que tout le monde remarqua.

- Ça va Harry ? demanda Ginny. Tu fais une tête bizarre.

- Et bien, en parlant de Neville, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à son propos, avoua-t-il.

Ils prirent alors une mine inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? osa demander Hermione.

- Et bien… comment dire ? répondit Harry en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Ces parents ont été victimes d'une attaque de Mangemorts.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Luna interloquée.

- L'hôpital Ste mangouste a subit une attaque de Mangemorts en début de semaine et malheureusement les parents de Neville ont été tués durant l'attaque, annonça Harry d'un ton maussade.

- QUOI ? Mais… tu… tu en es sûr ? questionna-t-elle, sous le choc de cette nouvelle.

- Malencontreusement, oui, j'en suis sûr, confia-t-il.

- Tu as prévenu Neville ? interrogea Hermione.

- Non, je suis allé voir sa grand-mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que Neville était en voyage. Elle préfère et moi aussi, attendre qu'il revienne… On ne veut pas gâcher son excursion.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée… d'attendre ainsi qu'il revienne, confessa Ginny.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui a choisi cela, c'est ça grand-mère. C'est à elle de le prévenir, rétorqua Ron.

-Je le sais bien Ron, je dis juste que ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution.

- Tu sais qui a fait ça ? demanda Luna.

- Je sais qu'il y avait Greyback et son acolyte que nous n'avons pas encore identifié. Lucius Malefoy, Rabastan Lestrange, Travers et Walden Macnair, répondit Harry.

- Je vois… vous avez une idée de la raison ? interrogea-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je pense qu'ils veulent se venger de la mort de Voldemort et de leurs alliés en s'attaquant aux personnes qui ont fait échoués leur plan. Particulièrement…

- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis Harry ? coupa Trevor. Parce que si c'est le cas cela veut dire que vous êtes tous les cinq en danger.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec une mine horrifiée. Cette idée de devoirs affronter une nouvelle fois la mort leurs faisaient légèrement peur.

- J'en suis conscient et c'est pour ça que nous avons mis en place des mesures de sécurité.

- « Nous »? c'est qui « nous » ? interrogea Hermione.

- Le ministre de la magie, les aurors, Ron et moi, répondit-il.

- Et c'est quoi ces mesures ?

- Chaque membre de l'ordre va devoir séjourner durant un temps indéterminé au 12 Square Grimmaud et les aurors vont protéger tous ceux qui sont susceptible d'être en danger.

- Tu penses que ça va suffire ? questionna Luna.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais sachez qu'on fait et qu'on fera tout notre possible pour éviter de nouvelles pertes.

- On te croit Harry, dit alors Ginny.

- Bon les amis ce n'est pas que cette discussion ne m'intéresse pas mais c'est qu'au départ on était là pour s'éclater et non pour faire un mélodrame, intervint alors Ron.

- Un mélodrame tu dis ?! Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion à prendre à la légère, Ron ! s'écria Hermione. Il s'agit de nos vies, de ta vie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je ne le sais pas ? Que je m'en fou royalement de perdre la vie ? Et bien détrompe toi, j'en suis tout à fait conscient et c'est parce que j'en ai conscience que je préfère m'amuser avec mes amis plutôt que de parler de chose qui inquiète. Est-ce que c'est-un crime ça ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre face à ce discours si déstabilisant prononcé par le rouquin. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu autant de sérieux dans ses yeux et pourtant, il l'était. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais la peur d'affronter une nouvelle fois les forces du mal l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle avait vécu trop de drames pour faire face une nouvelle fois à ces fantômes. Voulant metre un terme à cette conversation, elle dit :

- Tu as raison Ron, il faut que nous pensions à autre chose au moins aujourd'hui. Ça ne sert à rien d'avoir peur pour le moment car nous sommes tous ensemble. Nous allons donc profiter de cet instant, et oublier tracas de la vie pendant au moins une journée.

- Bien dit, maintenant trinquons à cette belle journée qui s'annonce, intervint alors Trevor.

Chacun pris en main sa bière au-beurre. Ils l'entrechoquèrent au même moment avec chacun le même sourire aux lèvres. Trevor donna, quelques minutes après, son cadeau à Luna. La joie envahit alors le visage de la jeune fille aussitôt le cadeau déballé. Elle se jeta au cou de Trevor pour le remercier et mit d'emblée ses nouvelles lunettes. En les regardant, elle ne put s'empêcher de leurs dire que leurs têtes étaient infectées de Joncheruines, ce qui provoqua une hilarité générale. Hermione et Trevor annoncèrent à leurs amis qu'ils étaient les grands organisateurs du Bal de Noel qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Ron confia à son tour qu'on lui avait proposé de jouer avec les Canons de Chudley. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent ainsi aux Trois Balais jusqu'à pas d'heure.

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit.

(On serait donc à nouveaux en danger… comment est-ce possible ? Comment, après avoir passé toute une année à l'extérieur de ces murs pour détruire les seuls objets pouvant le vaincre et y parvenir, nous soyons encore en péril ? Tout ça à cause d'une bande de Mangemorts lâche, égoïste, narcissique et avide de pouvoir et de vengeance ! Je ne l'accepte pas ! Je n'accepte pas d'être obligé de rester ici durant les vacances de Noel ! Je serai seul dans le château avec certainement quelques élèves et le corps professoral, tout ça à cause d'eux.)

Trop énervé, la Gryffondor décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se changer les idées avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille se réveilla anxieuse à cause de son rêve.

(Harry a dit que tous ceux qui avaient fait échoués leur plan étaient en danger… cela veut dire qu'il fait aussi parti de la liste de leurs victimes… et qu'il est en danger… Je ne peux pas le croire !)

La Gryffondor fit les cents pas dans sa chambre. Elle rumina ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, Trevor toqua alors à sa porte et dit :

- Hermione réveille toi, c'est l'heu…

- La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à son interlocuteur.

- Je suis réveillé, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je vois ça, dit-il en souriant. Tu viens on va manger, je meurs de faim.

La Gryffondor acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils prirent alors le chemin pour la Grande Salle.

- Tu sais, parfois tu me fais vraiment penser à Ron, confia-t-elle.

- Pardon ?! Tu as bien dit Ron ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Et bien ma chère je vais te dire pourquoi : je ne peux ressembler à Ron puisque je suis un Serdaigle.

- Et quel est le rapport ? s'enquérit-elle.

- Les Serdaigles sont plus intelligent que les Gryffondors c'est bien connu, dit-il d'un air hautain.

-Ah oui ! s'insurgea Hermione. Mais les Gryffondors sont plus courageux et c'est le courage qui prime.

- Mais les Serdaigles sont…

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes encore en train de débattre sur la victoire entre un Lion et un Aigle, cria Ginny qui venait de les rejoindre en compagnie de Luna.

- Euh… ce n'est pas vraiment ça, répondit Trevor un peu malaise.

- En faîte, Mr Eldrich ici présent pense que les Gryffondors sont moins intelligents que les Serdaigles, expliqua alors Hermione. Ce qui est totalement absurde et faux, hein Ginny.

- Ah non ne me mêle pas à ça ! C'est votre débat tout de même ! Et puis nous sommes arrivés donc je ne veux plus vous entendre vous chamailler à propos de ça.

Voyant le regard qu'elle leur lançait, ils acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à une table. Le repas apparût de suite sur la table. Ils commencèrent à se servir des différents mets qui s'y trouvaient. Après s'être rassasiés, ils retournèrent dans le hall.

- Les amis je vais devoirs vous laisser, annonça Hermione. J'ai un devoir sur l'Etude des Moldus à finir pour demain.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Ginny. Tu pourrais le finir après ton devoir.

- Non Ginny je dois vraiment le finir mais je vous rejoindrais plus tard.

- O.K à plus tard alors, dit-alors Trevor.

Elle les salua puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Arrivée dans l'immense pièce, elle s'installa au même endroit que d'habitude c'est-à-dire la table la plus au font, près de la fenêtre. Elle sortit ses affaires, déroula un parchemin et commença à écrire. Au bout du deuxième parchemin, elle se leva pour aller chercher un livre afin de compléter sa synthèse. En allant le chercher, elle tomba sur son Professeur de Potion.

- Miss Granger, quelle surprise, dit-il ironiquement. Que faîte vous ici ?

- Mon devoir d'étudiante, pardi.

- Votre sérieux ne vous quitte donc jamais à ce que je vois.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

- Je vais donc vous laisser pour éviter d'entacher votre « savoir », se contenta-t-il de dire d'un ton cassant.

(Toujours aussi aimable celui là ! Ne te laisses pas démonter Hermione ! Vas-y, demande-lui)

- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander.

Il se retourna face à elle, la regarda d'un air méfiant et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien, étant donné que c'est vous qui me préparais les potions d'Anti-Rêve, je voulais savoir si il vous était possible de m'en fournir d'autres.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il ne me reste que deux fioles ce qui est très peu.

- Je vois… Venez à 18h dans mon bureau, je vous donnerais les fioles.

- Très bien, j'y serai. Merci encore Professeur.

Le maître des potions se retourna et murmura :

- Mais de rien ma chère.

Après le départ de son Professeur, la Gryffondor alla chercher son livre puis retourna à sa table pour continuer son devoir.

Dix-huit heures arriva vite pour la jeune fille. Elle venait de sortir de son appartement après avoir déposé ses affaires dans sa chambre, et se mit en direction des cachots. Elle arriva devant la porte, inspira un grand cou et frappa.

- Entrez Miss Granger ! répondit-une voix sèche.

Rogue était assis à son bureau et examinait le pack de fioles qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Je vous ai préparé six fioles de potion d'Anti-Rêve. J'espère que vous saurez les gérer.

- J'essaierais, répondit-elle. Merci encore.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie mais arrivé au seuil de la porte, elle se retourna face à son Professeur qui avait commencé à corriger des copies et lui demanda :

- Professeur, votre manoir se trouve bien dans l'Impasse du Tisseur ?

Le maître des Potions releva alors la tête et fixa son élève avec un regard d'incompréhension. Il décida finalement de répondre :

- Pourquoi cette question ?

La Gryffondor se sentit gêné mais répondit quand même :

- Harry ma rapporter, il y a plusieurs mois, que deux Mangemorts se seraient introduit chez vous.

- Et ?

- Et il y a eu une nouvelle attaque de leurs parts en début de semaine.

- Je suis au courant mais où voulez-vous en venir ? questionna-t-il.

- Cette attaque a fait plusieurs blessés ainsi que… deux morts.

Le Maître des Potions fronça alors les sourcils et demanda :

- Qui sont ces deux personnes ?

- Les… Les parents de Neville, Monsieur.

(Impossible… Ils n'avaient pas touché aux Londubat depuis leur insertion à Ste Mangouste… Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Pourquoi eux ?)

- Professeur avait vous subi des attaques, reprit la Gryffondor.

- Non Miss Granger, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Je suppose que cette question a été posée pour rassurer votre ami Potter.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement et répondit :

- Evidemment Professeur.

Le directeur de Serpentard eut-un léger sourire car il savait que c'était faux. Il était rentré dans son esprit et avait pu constater que son élève se faisait du souci pour lui depuis que les Mangemorts c'étaient attaqué aux Londubat. Elle avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il se leva de sa chaise, se rapprocha d'elle et dit :

- Et bien dîtes lui que je vais bien et que je n'ai subi aucune agression depuis le 31 juillet.

- Je lui dirai… Vous vous souvenez de la date ?!

- Il m'est difficile de ne pas la savoir.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'était la première fois que je prenais des vraies vacances. Mais il a fallut que c'est deux salauds pénètrent chez moi et me les gâchent.

- Quel malchance, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Oh rien d'important.

- Hum… Et bien si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, je vais vous demander de partir car j'ai une réunion dans vingt minutes et j'aimerais prendre ma douche, si ça ne vous ennuis pas.

- Euh… oui, oui. Bien sûr, je m'en vais.

La Gryffondor sortit en trombe de la pièce et retourna dans son appartement. En chemin, elle pensa.

(Quand il veut, il peut être aimable avec les autres. C'est même intéressent de discuter avec lui… Pourquoi je pense à ces muscles maintenant ?! )

Cinq heures plus tard dans les cachots : (Elle se fait du souci pour moi, c'est intéressant. Mais elle n'a pas tord… je suis peut-être le prochain sur la liste… même si ils n'ont pas réussi la première fois, ils n'abandonneront pas… Il y a déjà eu deux attaques, jusqu'où sont-ils prêt à aller ?)

Rogue était assis sur son fauteuil face à la cheminée, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Le maître des potions se leva pour ouvrir. Il baissa la poignet, tira la porte et se retrouva face à un homme. Un air de stupéfaction recouvrit aussitôt son visage.

- Bonsoir Severus, ça faisait longtemps.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p>Voilà il est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.<p>

P.S: Laissez des reviews pour donner votre avis, je ne mors pas :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tous le monde ! :D Me revoilà avec la suite du chapitre 11 ! **

**Je sais j'ai un peu de retard voir beaucoup mais la vie d'une étudiante c'est pas de tout repos. Mais je continue d'écrire vous inquiétez pas :D**

** Alors qui est venue rendre visite à Severus ? Je suis sûr que vous en avez une petite idée ;) Non vraiment pas et bien lisez cette suite et vous le découvrirez :p**

**Bonne Lecture à tous ! XD**

**P.S : vous constaterez qu'il a des traits à chaque fois que je change de temporalité c'est-à-dire lorsque je fais des scènes qui se déroule au même moment qu'une autre ou que par exemple on change de jour ( je dis ça parce que je ne le faisais pas avant mais je préfère faire de cette façon, c'est plus simple pour moi et ça colle mon style) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : <strong>

**Première victime**

Rogue était assis sur son fauteuil face à la cheminée, un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main, quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Le maître des Potions se leva pour ouvrir. Il abaissa la poignée, la tira vers lui et se retrouva face à un homme. Un air de stupéfaction recouvrit aussitôt son visage.

- Bonsoir Severus, ça faisait longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu rentré ? Demanda le concerné abasourdi.

- Voyons Severus, cela te surprend tant que ça ! répondit l'homme en rigolant. Je croyais que depuis les récents événements, tu étais devenu plus adroit.

Le maître des Potions voulut lui claquer le battant au nez mais son visiteur ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva allongé par terre dans son propre salon. L'homme rentra dans ces appartements, ferma l'entrée, et à l'aide de sa baguette lança un sort d'insonorisation.

- Sache, mon très cher ami, qu'on ne me met pas à la porte ! Lança-t-il avec rage.

Rogue se redressa, toisa du regard son interlocuteur et répondit d'un ton sec :

- Tu m'en diras tant.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas venu ici pour te tuer, sale traître !

- Que me vaut cet honneur alors, Lucius ?

- Je viens seulement régler une petite affaire.

Le maître des cachots était à présent debout. Les deux ennemis se jugeaient du regard jusqu'à ce que Rogue brise le silence.

- Quel genre d'affaire ? Questionna-t-il.

- Oh, une simple et misérable promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un.

- Une promesse tu dis… Je suppose que je la dois à mon filleul, qu'est-ce qu'…

- Rien du tout, le coupa Lucius. Ça ne vient pas de lui.

Severus se sentit perdu. Il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu faire une telle chose mis à part son filleul, Draco Malfoy. L'état dans lequel se trouvait Rogue fit sourire le blond, il se délectait de voir son « ami » dans cet état d'interrogation profond. Rogue releva soudainement la tête et décida d'utiliser son pouvoir de légilimencie sur le père de son ancien élève. Alors qu'il se concentrait sur l'esprit de celui-ci, il eut une étrange sensation au niveau du cœur et se retrouva projeté en arrière pour la seconde fois.

- Ça ne marche pas sur moi Severus, déclara le blond fier de lui.

Encore allongé, le professeur de collège avait le visage crispé à cause d'une fulgurante douleur qui le prenait au niveau de son organe vital. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et encore moins la cause de ce mal. Après quelques minutes celui-ci s'estompa. Rogue se redressa légèrement et lança un regard plein de haine à son ex-ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Demanda-t-il en hurlant.

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons, répondit le blond en souriant. Je t'ai juste remis à ta place.

Le propriétaire des lieux commençait à prendre son invité au sérieux. Jamais il n'avait eu de difficultés à pénétrer dans l'esprit de « ses victimes », encore moins avec Lucius et cela lui fit légèrement peur. Il se remit debout et resta à sa place.

- Ne crois plus que tu es invincible Severus, repris M. Malfoy. Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as tenté de faire mais sache que la légimencie n'est pas réservé qu'au traître, alors si j'étais toi je ne tenterais plus de choses stupides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Et puis qui t'as dit de venir me voir ?

- Pourquoi tant d'empressement, cela risquerait de te gâcher la surprise et se serait regrettable.

Le noiraud n'était pas rassuré du tout, il eut soudainement peur que quelque chose de terrible se produise. Mais face à la détermination de son interlocuteur, il décida de dévier la conversation.

- Dis-moi au moins comment tu as réussi à pénétrer dans le château.

- Grâce à mon intelligence, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, qu'on allait vous laisser vivre paisiblement le reste de votre vie ! Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes Severus, tu devrais pourtant le savoir !

Un léger rictus se forma sur le visage de Rogue. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les méthodes de ses ex-camarades. Surveiller leurs prochaines victimes pour mieux les tuer était la pratique favorite du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des Mangemorts. Cela ne le rassura pas et la frayeur commença à envahir son corps, mais fier comme il était, il prit bien soin de dissimuler sa crainte au père de son filleul.

(Je ne m'étais pas trompé, ce salaud et tous les autres ont bien prévu de nous envoyer six pieds sous terre… cela ne présage rien de bon pour les jours à venir il faut que je prévienne Miss…)

- Tu devrais partager tes pensées, Severus. Je suis sûr qu'elles sont très intéressantes.

Le maître des potions s'était placé devant sa bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, faisant mine de se resservir afin de réfléchir sans se faire remarquer. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'était pas dupe, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisi ces mots, il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs.

- Elles ne sont pas si intéressantes que ça et puis je doute que tu puisses comprendre, ton esprit est tellement pitoyable, répondit finalement le potionniste d'un ton grave.

Le blond le regarda d'un air mauvais, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui parle de cette façon. Et le fait que ce soit Severus qui dise ça le mit dans une colère folle. Comment un sale renégat de son espèce pouvait-il s'autoriser à lui parler ainsi, à lui, le grand Lucius Malfoy ?!

- Je te conseille de surveiller ton langage ! Cracha-t-il.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un Doloris, ou mieux, l'Avada ?

- Non je vais faire mieux que ça, répondit son interlocuteur avec un large sourire. Je vais torturer et tuer toutes les personnes qui te sont chers et après seulement, quand tu te sentiras vide et impuissant, je pourrais en finir avec toi.

Severus, dans un élan de folie, plaqua le père de son filleul contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui et planta sa baguette dans son cou.

- Je te tuerais avant que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit !

- Qu'il y a-t-il, mon ami ? Tu as peur qu'ils souffrent, c'est ça ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas, ils n'auront pas plus d'heures de vie si nous les capturons.

Rogue, pris de fureur, ne résista plus. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa cape, leva la tête vers son ennemi et, sans attendre, lui mit un crochet du droit. Le blond, sonné par le coup, mit du temps à se relever. Une fois debout, il perdit tout contrôle de lui-même et se jeta sur le maître des lieux. Lucius asséna plusieurs coups dans les cicatrices du maître des lieux afin de le déstabiliser. Cela provoqua d'immense douleurs au Professeur de Potions qui avait du mal à ce concentrer mais il ne fléchissait pas. Ces coups à lui étaient dirigés sur les côtes de son adversaire.

Le silence pris possession de la pièce plusieurs minutes après le début du combat. Lucius était à présent couché par terre, des débris de verre le recouvrant. Il avait fini par être projeté sur la table en verre de Severus. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs debout, en face du corps inconscient du blond. Il le regarda avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir, se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté du corps.

- Tu sauras qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un homme qui a déjà échappé à la mort.

Il prit sa baguette, pointa cette dernière vers un Lucius toujours inconscient et commença à formuler le Sortilège de Mort. Soudain, quelqu'un défonça la porte de ses appartements. Rogue se tourna pour faire face au nouvel intrus. Lorsqu'il le vit, son visage pris une teinte légèrement blanchâtre.

(C'est…c'est lui ! C'est l'Homme qui a osé la souiller ! Je vais le tuer !)

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de joindre l'acte à sa pensée, l'Homme avait été plus rapide que lui et il l'assomma. Il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, près du corps de l'aristocrate.

- Il faut toujours tous faire soi-même ! soupira-t-il en regardant le blond encore inconscient.

Il se dirigea vers lui et lui donna quelques légers coups de pied pour le réveiller. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Lucius revint doucement à lui. Il était encore sonné par la violence du choc. Il se redressa et constata que Rogue était allongé à ses côtés.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué j'espère ! Questionna-t-il légèrement paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis aussi stupide que toi ? Évidemment que je ne l'ai pas tué !

- Excellent, nous allons pouvoir continuer notre plan.

- Tu lui as dit pour Narcissa ?

- Bien sûr que non sinon, quel intérêt aurais-je à le faire souffrir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Elle a voulu que je vienne, et cela montre qu'elle tient toujours à lui. Donc pour parfaire ma promesse envers cet enfoiré graisseux, je vais devoir la tuer.

- Qu-quoi ?! T'es sérieux, tu veux vraiment sacrifier ta femme ?

- Elle n'a jamais vraiment été ma femme. Et puis j'ai toutes les catins que je veux, et elles, elles savent me satisfaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Son acolyte lui répondit avec un large sourire que Lucius lui rendit aussitôt. Après avoir profité des lieux, ils décidèrent de quitter la pièce en jetant un dernier regard à Severus.

* * *

><p>- Aïïïe... ma tête...<p>

Hermione venait de se réveiller avec ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier être la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'une armée d'éléphants avait élu domicile dans sa boîte crânienne pour y faire la fête. Elle se redressa avec lenteur sur son lit et tourna la tête vers son réveil. Celui-ci affichait sur son cadran 8h47. Après une minutes de réflexion, la gryffondor sauta de sa couchette et se rua dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer en vitesse. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il lui restait un peu moins d'un quart d'heure avant d'être en retard. Quelques minutes après, elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et tambourina avec force à la porte de la chambre de son colocataire.

- TREVOR ! Réveille-toi on va être en retard ! Hurla-t-elle.

Ce dernier ouvrit le battant et fusilla la brune du regard.

- C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?! Râla-t-il.

- T'es sourd, je viens de te le dire ! Dit-elle excédée. On a dix minutes top chrono pour être dans les cachots.

- QU-QUOI !? Tu déconnes j'espère ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

Trevor constatant l'ampleur de la situation, demanda à son amie une petite minute le temps d'une toilette sommaire. La jeune fille cria qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps mais lança tout de même un récurvite sur le brun. Ils détallèrent dans les couloirs, et arrivèrent in-extremis devant la salle encore plein d'élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux pour n'apparaître que maintenant ? Demanda Ginny qui s'était rapproché d'eux après les avoir vu arriver en courant.

- On... On... s'est pas réveillé, répondit la Gryffondor encore essoufflé par le marathon qu'elle venait de faire.

- Je vois, vous avez de la chance, Rogue n'est pas encore là.

- Super ! Lança Trevor plein de joie.

- Mais, c'est étrange qu'il ne soit pas encore là ! Où peut-il bien être ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, Mione ! L'important c'est qu'il soit pas présent ! S'écria Ginny.

Au même moment, le professeur Flitwick surgit d'un couloir adjacent à celui où se trouvait les apprentis sorciers. Il s'approcha du groupe et communiqua quelques informations à propos de leur professeur de Potions. Les étudiants attendirent que le petit enseignant disparaisse derrière le couloir qu'il avait emprunté quelques minutes avant pour laisser exploser leurs joies.

- J'y crois pas, on n'a pas Potions ! S'écria Ginny.

- Moi je dis y faut fêter ça ! Renchérit Trevor.

- Je suis d'accord ! On va où au Chaudron Baveur ou les Trois Balais ?

- Chaudron Baveur c'est super, répondit le Serdaigle.

- Ok, en route alors !

- Je vous rappelle quand même qu'on a cours de Métamorphose dans une heure, intervint alors Hermione.

- Oh, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y met Mione, répondit Ginny. On a pas dit qu'on allait y passer la matinée, on sait qu'on a cours après.

- Je préfère vous le rappeler afin qu'on ne finisse pas un samedi soir dans le bureau de Rusard.

- Oui Oui on sait, répondit Trevor. Bon tu viens avec nous ou pas ?

La Gryffondor hésita un instant sur la réponse qu'elle allait leur fournir. Elle était inquiète pour son Professeur de Potions depuis que Flitwick était venue à leur rencontre. Il leur avait dit que pour des raisons personnelles, le Directeur de Serpentard ne pouvait assurer ses cours aujourd'hui. Une histoire de famille leur avait-il dit. Or, tout le monde savait que Rogue n'avait plus de proches encore en vie. Elle avait alors commencé à s'imaginer des scénarios plus qu'angoissants qui expliquerait l'absence du dit Professeur. Mais en voyant la mine suppliante que lançaient ses amis, elle décida finalement de répondre, en affichant un léger sourire :

- Je ne vais quand même pas manquer cette occasion.

* * *

><p>1h plus tard :<p>

Hermione était installée comme à son habitude au premier rang en compagnie de Luna qui était en train de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Le Professeur de métamorphose était quant à lui installé à son bureau il réfléchissait au programme qu'il avait prévu pour la séance de cours.

-Bien, nous allons commencer le cours, ouvrez vos livres à la page 100.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Hermione, qui était un peu plus rapide que les autres, était déjà en train de survoler les pages pour savoir de quoi il était question.

- Qui peut me dire qu'elle est la particularité de ce sortilège ?

Par reflex, la Gryffondor avait déjà la main en l'air. Hatcher la vit et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement.

- Personne n'est capable de me donner la réponse hormis Miss Granger ?

La jeune femme, à l'écoute de ces dires, fusilla du regard l'adulte. Elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire et commença son discours :

- Le sortilège d'altération de la mémoire est en faîte un nom générique qui regroupe différents sortilèges liés à la mémoire comme par exemple le sortilège du faux souvenir.

Hatcher darda la jeune fille, les yeux emplis de colère. Elle avait osé répondre sans qu'il ne lui en donne la permission ce qui était une humiliation pour lui. Il chercha la meilleur manière de lui faire payer cet affront et lorsqu'il trouva, il répondit :

- Miss Granger je suis impressionné par l'impudence dont vous faîtes preuve envers moi. Votre savoir n'a pas d'égal et c'est pour cela que je souhaite le récompenser comme il se doit. Je vais donc...

Tous les étudiants étaient pendu aux lèvres de leur Professeur, attendant comme des puces la sentence bientôt infligée à Hermione et par conséquent, aux Gryffondor.

- Vous retirez deux cents points, reprit-il en affichant un sourire plein de fourberie.

La réponse fit l'effet d'une bombe qu'on largue en plein vol et qui détruit tout sur son passage. Tous les Gryffondor se tournèrent vers la jeune femme responsable de cette immense perte pour leur maison. Les coups d'œil qu'elle recevait étaient à la fois pleins de stupéfaction, de haine, d'incompréhension pour certains mais surtout de colère. À ce moment précis, elle voulut disparaître de la salle et se cacher. Elle s'en voulait énormément et savait que dès la fin du cours, elle subirait le courroux de ses camarades. Hatcher, quant à lui, était plus heureux que jamais, son coup avait marché et il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

- Très bien, nous pouvons à présent continuer le cours. Les sortilèges d'altération de la mémoire ont été développés par Mnemone Radford qui se trouve être la personne ayant reçu en premier, le titre d'Oubliator du Ministère. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qui sont les Oubliator ?

Cette fois-ci, Hermione resta sans rien faire, laissant les autres répondre. Un élève de Serdaigle leva la main et Hatcher lui fit signe de répondre.

- Les Oubliator sont les membres de la Brigade de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie du Ministère. Ils lancent des sortilèges d'Amnésie aux témoins Moldus afin de maintenir secrète notre communauté magique.

- Excellent Monsieur Kraft. De toute évidence, il est nécessaire que vous effectuiez un devoir sur ces sortilèges qui altèrent la mémoire. Vous saurez plus de choses pour vos ASPICs et j'ose également espérer que la prochaine fois que je vous interroge sur un sujet vous saurez me répondre. Ainsi vous allez me faire une synthèse sur ces sortilèges et un parchemin où vous me direz le lien que vous faîtes entre eux et la métamorphose.

Personne ne bougonna, ils ne voulaient pas attirer les foudres de leur Professeur qui pourraient leur coûter des points. Au bout d'une heure, la cloche sonna et les étudiants ramenèrent leurs copies sur le bureau professoral avant de quitter la salle. Hermione allait franchir la porte quand, elle fût interpellée :

- Miss Granger, venez par ici !

La jeune femme se retourna et avança vers le bureau.

(Et merde qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ! Ça lui a pas suffit les deux cents points en moins?!)

Elle se tenait à présent en face de lui.

- Miss Granger, la prochaine que vous ouvrirez votre bouche alors que je ne vous l'ai pas permis, vous risquez de ne plus avoir de temps libre ainsi que de points pour votre Maison ! Suis-je assez claire ?

- Oui Monsieur, marmonna-t-elle.

- Je ne vous ai pas entendu.

- Oui Monsieur, répondit-elle plus fort.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

La Gryffondor pris ses jambes à son cou et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant l'entrée de la salle.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.<p>

- Minerva, ils ont prévu de tuer tous ceux qui les ont fait échouer.

- Severus, je te crois mais comprends bien que le Ministère voudra plus d'éléments pour mettre en place une alerte.

- Comment ça ''plus d'éléments'' ? Le fait que je me sois fais agresser directement dans mes appartements ne leurs suffiraient pas !?

- Je dis juste qu'ils seront un peu plus septiques que d'habitude.

- Ah, et pourquoi ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu les as assommé d'insultes la dernière fois que tu as pénétré le Ministère ?

- Oh mais par Merlin, nous sommes dans une situation critique et tu veux me faire croire que ces vieux grincheux ne vont pas prendre en compte mes dires ?!

- Je...

- Ça suffit tous les deux, coupa Dumbeldore dans son portrait. Je crois savoir que nous avons un problème plus important sur les bras que vos petites querelles. Severus est-ce que notre ami est en lieu sûr ?

- Parfaitement, je me suis chargé de son transfert dès que j'avais repris connaissance.

- Bien. Et la mère, comment va-t-elle ?

- Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, c'est ce qui m'inquiète d'ailleurs.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau.

- Entre Harry, répondit Minerva.

Le Gryffondor fit son entrée, suivi de près par Ron.

- Mr Potter, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Rogue avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Et bien, les Malfoy sont introuvables Monsieur ainsi que Greyback et Travers.

- Co-Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Nous pensons qu'ils se cachent dans les souterrains de la ville de Londres. Des hommes sont déjà sur place pour essayer de les retrouver mais la zone en question est très grande, répondit Ron.

- Nous ferons tout pour les retrouver, rajouta Harry.

- Nous vous croyons les garçons, répondit l'ancien directeur.

- Il faut faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne progressent encore davantage.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Lorsque j'étais en face de Lucius, j'ai essayé de rentrer dans son esprit et figurez-vous que je n'y suis pas parvenu.

- Comment vous avez pu échouer ? Demande Ron avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je vous conseille de surveiller la suite de vos pensées, Wesleay, si vous ne voulez pas être changé en crapaud !

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler, c'est fatiguant à la fin ! Intima le vieux Professeur dans son tableau. Rogue a raison, nous devons agir c'est pourquoi je propose la chose suivante: Harry, tu vas te rendre au Manoir de Severus. Quant à toi Ron, tu vas te charger de la sécurité des membres de l'Ordre les plus susceptible d'être en danger.

- Pourquoi dois-je aller chez lui ? Demanda le concerné.

- Tu auras les détails plus tard, Harry. Pour le moment, fais ce qui est écrit sur ce papier.

Rogue lui tendit un parchemin où se trouvait le nom d'un manoir avec son adresse.

- Je veux que vous partiez maintenant Potter, déclara le maître des Potions.

- Mais...

- Ne discute pas Harry, vas-y, coupa Dumbeldore.

Harry dût se résigner à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Il rangea le parchemin dans la poche de son manteau, et sortit de la pièce.

- Ron, tu vas donner cette lettre au Ministre de la Magie. Dis-lui que c'est très sérieux et qu'il doit prendre les mesures nécessaires. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, Professeur Mcgonagall.

Le roux prit possession de la lettre que lui tendait la vieille femme et emprunta le chemin de la sortie.

* * *

><p>La Gryffondor se trouvait à présent dans sa chambre. Elle avait passé la journée à subir les avanie de ses collègues Gryffondors. La plupart était très remontée contre elle et se faisait un malin plaisir à l'humilier quand ils le pouvaient. Quant aux autres, ils l'ignoraient complètement. Lorsque la cloche avait sonné la fin des cours, elle avait couru jusqu'à ses appartements pour se changer les idées. Elle venait de finir son devoir d'Étude des Moldus lorsque Trevor toqua à sa porte.<p>

- Mione sors de là, s'il te plaît.

Elle hésita légèrement puis se décida à aller ouvrir la porte à son ami.

- Voilà je suis là, Trevor.

- Tu vas quand même pas t'enfermer dans ta chambre pour l'éternité ?!

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas toi qui a fait perdre 200 points à ta maison.

- Bon écoute, t'as fait une erreur en voulant te la jouer rebelle mais c'est pas grave, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Tu veux dire qu'à moi, rechigna-t-elle.

- Non, tout le monde. En plus, je suis sûr que si t'avais rien dit, Kraft s'en serait alors chargé.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire à cette remarque. Il est vrai que le phénomène Kraft est en voie de dépasser celui de Granger.

- Bon tu viens, on va manger.

- Ok je te suis, répondit-elle enjouée.

Les deux amis descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle où les attendaient Ginny et Luna. En rentrant dans la salle, la Gryffondor fut heureuse de constater que son Professeur de Potions était de nouveau parmi eux. Elle s'installa en face de la rouquine et commença à manger. Lorsqu'elle arriva au désert, plusieurs hiboux firent leur entrée dans l'immense pièce. Des journaux tombèrent les uns après les autres sur les tables des quatre maisons ainsi que sur celle des Professeurs. À la table du groupe d'amis, se fût Hermione qui prit possession d'un des journaux. Elle défit la ficelle, le déroula le quotidien et lut la première page. A la lecture de celui-ci, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage devînt blême.

- Mione ça va ? Demanda Ginny. T'es toute pâle.

- Trevor qui était à sa gauche, s'empara de l'imprimé et commença la lecture de celui-ci à voix haute.

« **Une reine déchue !**

_Cette après-midi aux environs de quinze heures a été retrouvé le corps sans vie d'une jeune femme dans les sous-sol de Londres. _

_Les Aurors, qui faisaient des recherches dans ces sous-sols, l'ont retrouvé crucifié sur un mur. Le corps présentait de multiples lacérations au niveau du ventre, des bras et des jambes. _

_D'après les médico-légistes, elle aurait subi plusieurs agressions sexuelles d'une rare violence avant d'être torturée et égorgée. _

_Lors de son autopsie, ces derniers ont effectué des sortilèges pour connaître l'identité de la victime. Le visage ayant été déformé par les coups, il était impossible de la reconnaître._

_Il s'agirait donc de Narcissa Malfoy, femme courageuse qui s'était opposé à son mari et au Seigneur des Ténèbres lors de la Grande Guerre pour sauver son fils. _

_Betty Braithwaite _»

A la fin du paragraphe, Trevor reposa le journal sur la table en ayant la même mine que son amie la brune.

- Ils l'ont tué... Murmura Hermione. J'en reviens pas, ils l'ont vraiment tué...

- Pourquoi ont-t-ils fait ça ? Interrogea la plus jeune des Wesleay, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

- Tu ne devines pas ? Répondit la préfète d'un ton grave. Ils ont commencé leur plan d'exécution massive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Narcissa n'était pourtant pas proche de nous.

- Elle était proche de celui qui les a trahit durant une bonne quinzaine d'années.

Ginny tourna alors sa tête en direction de la table des Professeurs. Elle avait bien compris que la personne dont son camarade faisait référence était Severus Rogue. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs plus attablé avec les autres enseignants.

(Il est parti... Sûrement pour pleurer son amie disparue... Le pauvre, elle était vraiment tout ce qu'il lui restait...)

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'avez vous penser de mon chapitre ? Il était bien ou pas ? Je veux savoir moi :3 <strong>

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît comme ça je peux progresser :D En plus je ne mord pas.**

**Bon allez à la prochaine pour de nouvelle aventure... XD**


End file.
